Don't Let Me Go
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: Skating was without a doubt their passion, however they knew it couldn't last forever, but she never dreamed of having it forcefully stripped from her. Disappearing from the world after her tragic end, ignoring what her friend wanted from her, Viktor Nikiforov. Only returning when others began to move forward, and she search for the courage to step onto the ice again. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Pov**

Nothing could be heard within the skating rink besides the music that made the atmosphere so lively and the sound of the ice being scraped against the blades as the young figure skater moved across the icy plains. The Japanese woman closed her eyes, following alongside the song she picked out for her session, a faint smile caressed her lips as she allowed herself to be fully submerged into it.

It was peaceful to move along with the music, embracing it and expressing it through her movements as she gracefully glided across the smooth cold surface. Twirling, she dipped onto her knee before pushing herself up again, preparing herself and she leaped into the air as she landed her triple toe loop combination. Smiling, she felt an energy flow through her veins as she continued to move along the music, allowing her passion to one of the things that fuels her life.

She was skating, practicing her routines for her up coming competition in the ladies singles, hoping to share her passion with the world and so far everything was going smoothly as usual. It still hasn't hit her that she'll be performing in her one of her important routines she's put her heart in soul into in front of world, but in the end she wasn't in it for winning since it wasn't really her main focus. Skating all alone since it was only her since the whole ice rink was closed off for her private session and she even asked her coach to go get them something to eat dinner together when her session comes to an end soon. Not wanting to eat in public since she wasn't in the mood to be overwhelmed by people who are fans of her work, but instead she wished to sit down and enjoy time with her coach who has been a good friend of hers, who's been like family to her.

Akira smiled to herself, she stopped the moment the sound of her music came to and which only meant she finished her routine and now she needed to wait until her coach returns. Skating over to where she left her bag beside the radio, turning the music off as she checked her phone and a smile appeared across her lips. Blowing out a few lose strains of her pitch black hair from her eyes, Akira began to freely skate across the ice while her eyes skimmed through her messages.

A small laughter escaped from her as she read the recent message that her forgein friend replied with, a witty response followed with a wink and she could imagine the young the silver haired Russian actually giving his singature wink. Replying back at how childish he was which only had him quickly respond back with a flirtatious remark which only made her roll her eyes. It didn't bother her since he tends to do that, to the point she believes it's part of his charm that he was gifted with.

 _Flashback:_

 _Skating along side the young blonde who continued to practice his moves while listening to the japanese woman who was in town for a short period of time before returning back to her home country. Akira kept a distance, allowing the blonde to move freely, but she gave her own views about the whole skating world. Twirling, her expression soften as she spoke up, "You know, skating is more than just simply moving and performing on an ice stage," Gliding backwards, she continued, "I skate not to win competitions or gain awards, none of that really matters to me."_

 _"I only skate because it's my passion, a passion I wished to share with the world and those who are my fans... Well, they're part of me as well, so I skate for them, with them, and I make sure to bring out the best of me," Closing her eyes, she shifted as she circled the center, "You have yet to fully move alongside your emotions, to let out your story, but I won't deny there's a spark within your eyes."_

 _Yuri frowned slightly, not facing the older skater who he met earlier within the year once he was taken to be coached by Vakov. But he has heard news about the female skater since she was one of the top among the other women, yet he still believes that Viktor was probably the legend among all ice skaters._

 _He continued to focus on his routine that he's been practicing, but he retorted back, "It doesn't work if my routine isn't prefect."_

 _"Skating is more like surprising the people, Akira~! To wow the crowd"_

 _The two looked over to see the Russian star who has been stirring up his reputation as one of the best figure skaters. Viktor smiled, skating alongside their friend as he grabbed her hand so he can spin her, "A book full of wonder I see, but I think it's more than just that."_

 _Skating away from the silver haired teen, Akira shook her head before responding back to him with something that he constantly mentioned time and time again, "Like your personal motto? Do the opposite of what people expect-"_

 _Chuckling, he continued his own movements across the ice rink while finishing her sentence, "-That is the only way you will surprise them!"_

 _Raising a brow over to him, the two past each other while she stated, "Yet you're very competitive despite your natural whimsical and carefree self," Her eyes widen the moment she found herself moving in a different direction she plan, but she looked over to see that Viktor decided to throw her off course which made her frown slightly, "You sure like to surprise people, don't you?"_

 _Laughing, he let her go before moving away again, but he blinked the moment he heard her comment. Looking over his shoulder he watched how Akira skated freely in her own pace, but he saw how she chuckled to herself before sparing a look his way when she said, "Kinda arrogant about it, Vitya?"_

 _He returned a smug look before responding back, "I have to since I've have some competition~!"_

 _Furrowing her brows, surprised to hear him say such a thing and she decided move up beside him before questioning him, "I'm surprised to hear such a thing from you."_

 _"Bingo~!" Snapping his fingers, a wide smile appeared across his lips at how clueless she was and he laced his fingers with hers before dragging her with him, "Yet you continue to surprise me, yourself, Akira~!"_

 _Yuri kept his distance, but he watched the two carefully as they bickered among themselves, but he noticed how it was only playful as they continued to skate. The blonde boy knew there was differences and similarities between the two teens, mainly the way they express themselves through their passions and the meaning behind their motives._

 _Coming to a stop, Yuri knew one thing was for sure, they held a similar flame that burns within them, but how they kindle it was different. Yet it's something he wants to achieve, to be able to reach their leagues, he wants to live up to his mentor one day. Moving away from the railings, he continued to practice his moves in hopes he'll use them in his next competition._

 _Following his lead, she wasn't shocked to know that he was the one determine how they skated, but it felt like a dance. Moving along with him as they continued to skate in sync, but once he spun her around and accepting her hand with his. The two stared at each other for a moment, but it didn't last long when Viktor smirked down at her, "I might think you're in love with me, Akira," Chuckling, he winked at her which only caused her to break away from him when he commented, "With the way you stare into my eyes."_

 _Sighing, she returned a playful smirk before returning to her own free movement while calling back to him, "You're really an airhead, Vitya," Glancing over to see the Russian skate beside her and she shook her before quickly moving around him, "You may sway all your fan girls, but you are far out of my league!"_

 _Pouting, Viktor called back to her as he allowed her to escape his grasps, but he continued to pester her, "Doesn't mean I can't stop trying!"_

 _Closing her eyes, she gracefully glided across the ice surface while recalling an old memory as she allowed herself to move without much thought, "I still remember how you tried to get my attention at first," Laughing, opening up her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, "You're lucky you can still walk after your little stunt."_

 _"Hmm~" Humming to himself, Viktor held a calm composer as usual when he skated around her while stretching his arm out so his fingers can brush over her shoulder. A smile rested across his face as he attempted to bewitch her into his charms, "An interesting one, aren't you?"_

 _Yuri frowned at how his mentor was off trying to woo over the female skater instead of focusing on practicing. The blonde landed his jump as he called the other Russian out, "I wonder how you managed to win when you slack off," Muttering a few other things under his breath as he continued to practice._

 _Akira ignored the silver haired skater's acts while agreeing with Yuri's comment as she patted Viktor's cheek before skating off again, "I feel bad for Yuri that he deals with this more than I do, you know."_

 _Allowing a sly grin to cross his lips as he whispered into her ear before being the one to skate away, "You're quite cruel for being a tease."_

 _Watching him move so gracefully without even trying as if he owned the land, but she shook her head before returning to her own realm that she once skated before he intruded. Smiling she caught his eye as the two kept a distance when she teased him, "Nope~!"_

Pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, she responded back to his message, but she debated to actually video call. There was a time gap between them, a handful of hours, but it should be morning or even noon over there since it's already late in Japan. Blinking at the message she recieved, Akira couldn't help herself from laughing at how he was being his childish stuff, but she responded back with a question to see if he was free for a small video call until her coach arrives.

Waiting for his response, Akira continued to move away from the railing as she skated freely, but she continued to feel a few stray hairs get in the way when she moved across the ice. Sometimes she wondered how Viktor managed to have long hair one point in his life and now she noticed how her hair has been growing out without her even progressing it. Something that only gains her attention whenever she skates, but it wasn't a big issue since she hardly notices until she's done skating.

Checking her phone, she noticed that he hasn't responded yet, so she waited to see if he'll be the one to start the call or text back and she took the time to continue skating. Twirling, Akira stopped once she heard the doors and she turned to greet her coach, but her eyes widen slightly to see a stranger enter the room. Confused to see that someone entered the ice rink when she made sure that it was solely for her session, but something wasn't right.

Lowering her phone, she raised a brow slightly before calling out to the stranger, "Sorry, but this is a private session and you're not allowed here," Offering a smile, Akira motioned the stranger to exit the area, but she never finished her sentence, "Maybe when I'm finished then-"

Just in a blink of an eye, she saw her life flash before her eyes and there wasn't anything she could do from stopping time or rewind it back. Time slowed down the moment she realized what the intentions were from the stranger, but she couldn't move quickly enough to react in time as she felt a sudden rush of pain hit her.

It was that moment, everything she worked so hard for crumbled down in front of her very eyes and it was also the moment she knew nothing will ever be the same. But deep down, Akira won't deny that there was a part of her that wished she died there instead of living a life drain of color because someone decided to steal her life away. A fear soon consumed her, not being able to do anything and she felt an unbearable sense of agony for having the one home she truly felt safe be completely destroyed. She'll forever remember the cold surface of the ice rink as the place she once loved, the place she became the person she was, and her final resting place as the place she died.

Everything became overwhelming, feeling the cold surface underneath her slowly began to warm up with a strange liquid like substance, but her attention somehow was drawn towards the vibration that echoed underneath which her eyes soon landed on her phone that was inching across the ice. Her eyes soon became heavy, but there wasn't anymore strength left within her to reach out for it or even cry out. So instead, she closed her eyes, but she heard more noises erupting around her that she couldn't possible understand what was going on. Her fingers twitched at the numbness that slowly cloaked her body, but soon was greeted with the need to sleep that she tried to refuse so dearly.

People were shouting, then a silence soon settled in until the sound of the ice being scraped gained her attention once again, but before she could hear any clear words, Akira fell into a deep sleep. Everyone rushed to collect the fallen figure skater, they were extremely cautious in removing the girl from the rink while handling the intruder as they hurried to get the young woman to the hospital where they'll tend to her. But Akira couldn't help herself from thinking about skating and she saw a blurred figures that she recognized to be her friends that she'll soon abandon after everything is settle. Then everything completely went pitch black as her body finally decided to give out while her mind slowly went blank with the fear of never living her life again.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

For the first time, his thoughts were overwhelming his sense of judgement, but mainly he found his skating to be off as he practiced alongside his pupil. Viktor wasn't the one to allow such emotions bother him, removing his attention from skating, but yet there was a haunting feeling that was creeping up as if something was utterly wrong. Removing himself from the center of the ice rink, ignoring his coach's protests as he looked through his bag on the sidelines, but only to be disappointed to see that his friend has yet to response back.

Frowning, he wondered what could Akira be up to since she hardly ever leaves without saying something and certainly it's one the only times she hasn't picked up the phone. Looking over his shoulder he realized that Yuri was getting lectured by their coach, but the blonde wasn't paying much attention to Vakov's words as he skimmed through his own phone.

Sending another message to his Japanese friend, he began to wonder what could be the issue since none of it made any sense. Recalling how she asked him if he was free for a video call, but not answer his call and at first he thought she was playing around and would call him back herself. But nothing happened and it's been a few hours and certainly it's late over where she was, still it didn't reassure him.

Sighing, he resumed his skating but his attention was taken away over to Yuri who shouted out, but this time it wasn't his usual outburst, but instead he was calling him for something that appeared to be important. Frowning, moving over to the blonde who in return told their coach to turn the TV on, but more importantly to change it to the news and made the Russian legend to look at his pupil in confusion.

Yuri skated near the screen and Viktor followed, but his eyes widen in disbelief to hear the words from the news, more importantly the headline was surrounding an accident or more like a unthinkable act that revolved around their friend. The blonde leaned against the railing as he read the headlines and he glanced over to his mentor to see that he wasn't there anymore. Looking over his shoulder, he realized that the silver haired man gotten out of the ice rink and Yuri returned his attention back to the screen.

Setting his ice skates aside, Viktor walked up beside his coach as they listened carefully to the news that erupted from Japan. The young skater soon join them as he stood beside his idol who appeared to static which only means that there were many things going his mind. Yuri crossed his arms, frowning at the news, but looked up the moment Viktor said something.

"I was just speaking to her a few hours ago," Not removing his eyes from the screen, rereading every single word that was plastered across the news. He couldn't believe to hear that his forge in friend was wrongfully attacked during her ice skating session, but mainly he couldn't do anything about it, "How could this just happen?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes the moment the news reporter was concluding something that no ice skater would like to hear, "I don't believe it, Akira can't stop skating like this. It's a load of bull."

Vakov held a stern look as he listened to the reporters words, but the man sighed under his breath, "Such a waste, to hear someone with great talent not being able to perform again."

Refusing to hear it, Viktor still had high hopes that Akira would return back to the ice rink after she recovered, "No, she wouldn't give up after this and most certainly she'll continue-"

Their coached looked at Viktor before coldly stating, "Ms Kamiki won't be skating again, she won't be able to skate during her upcoming competition and certainly with her injuries," He was being brutally honest about the matter as he glanced between the two skaters, "The possibility of the girl not being able to skate again are too high."

Sending a stern look at the silver haired man, who is one of his star students, "You shouldn't be worrying about women or anyone else while you have your career at hand, Viktor!" He took a moment before releasing a sigh as he turned away while calling the two, "It's a tragedy, it really is, but you two have your own competitions to prepare for, so return to your practices."

Yuri's expression fell, sparing one final look at the screen as he listen to the news, but turned away to return to his practice session. However, he noticed that Viktor was trying to get a hold of their friend, but the blonde bluntly stated, "She won't answer, she's still being held in the hospital, so there's no way in contacting her."

His eyes widen the moment he recognized the look that Viktor sent him and Yuri already knew that the man must have a trick up his sleeve which only means one thing. Shaking his head at his mentor before sparing a glance to Vakov then whispering harshly to Viktor, "Are you idiotic?!"

Blinking, he tapped his cheek while watching how his pupil reacted, "What?"

"Don't play stupid, Viktor," Yuri narrowed his eyes, muttering to the man so they don't draw much attention from their coach, "You and I both know this is crazy."

A chuckle escaped him, Viktor patted the boy on the shoulder before his expression changed once again, but Yuri knew something was completely off by his usual behavior, "It can't be that bad."

The blonde crocked a brow, looking up at the man before reminding him about the consequences, "Vakov will make our next few sessions a living hell if you really think that-"

A smirked crossed his lips, leaning over to the boy as he whispered, "Who said he has to know?"

Watching the silver haired Russian walk along without him, but Yuri knew one to many times that whatever Viktor was planning is rash and it'll be serve them trouble. Crossing his arms, he frowned at the man, but the blonde can't deny that there was no point in arguing with him, "You never listen do you?"

"Nope~!" Viktor looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on his pupil before winking at the boy, "From what I remembered, you don't either~!"

He still didn't believe it, how the man flipped the switch from some who was in shock to the man he is, but it was only to cover up his lack of composer. Yuri tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, narrowing his eyes at how he has a few choices; one, tell Vakov about Viktor's plan or two, simply follow the man.

Releasing a deep breath of frustration, Yuri walked over to his skates as he muttered under his breath, "Either way, one of them is going to nag."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Just like that, they left Russia without notiftying their coach, but only to have Vakov call Viktor within minutes after the time the two male ice skaters should be at the ice rink. Yuri raised a brow, frowning at how he could Vakov hear booming voice radiate from Viktor's cell, who didn't seem troubled at how he was scolded. Instead, Viktor laughed, sparing a few words to their coach before hanging up. Looking over to Yuri, he chuckled, "He isn't too mad."

Not believing a word, Yuri glanced down his phone to see that Vakov was trying to reach him to and the blonde gave his idol a skeptical look, "Then why is he calling to nag again?"

Yuri, ignoring the call as he shoved his hands into his pockets before asking an important question, "Did you at least tell her we're coming?"

Smiling to himself, Viktor shook his head before loudly responding back in a playful tune, "Nope~!"

His eyes widen, stopping in his tracks while Viktor continued to walk along without, but Yuri gotten serious, "What if she refuses to see us and we flew out for nothing!?"

Pausing in his tracks, Viktor looked over to his pupil as he blinked at his outburst, "I doubt Akira is that cruel."

"She's not going to like it," Walking past the man, Yuri refused to look at his mentor who caught up with him, but the blonde teen wasn't pleased, "None of the less, they might not let us in."

Wrapping an arm around the boy, chuckling as they continued to head down to visit their friend, "They'll let us in, don't worry Yuri~"

Finally arriving to the hospital that held their friend, the two of them walked through the lobby towards the front desk, so they could find the room that she's staying in. However, they managed to attract more attention than what they planned for when people began to whisper among themselves and then some began to take pictures.

"It's Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky!"

"What are they doing here in Japan?"

"Why the strange visit?"

"Shouldn't they be preparing for the upcoming season?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at how Viktor didn't pay much attention that was brought onto themselves, but the blonde raised a brow at how the charismatic man smiled at the woman sitting at the front desk, "Hello, I'm here to see Akira Kamiki."

His charms won't be of any use since the young woman shook her head, snapping out of her the spell that was cast over her as she remembered the rules. Recollecting her composer, she raised a brow at the two before asking, "Sorry, sir, but are you a relative?"

"No, we're close friends of hers," Leaning closer, he gave his honest response while trying to sway the receptionist into revealing the information that he's seeking.

Her face heated up, shuttering as she stared at him, but the receptionist knew she'll get in deep trouble for allowing personal information out, "F-forgive me, but I've been informed not to let any one in."

Snorting, Yuri crossed his arms before sending a look over to Viktor, "Told you."

But before the two were asked to leave, someone spoke up from behind them, "It's okay."

Turning around, the quickly recognized the brown haired woman and Viktor smiled brightly as he greeted Akira's coach, "Haruka!"

Placing her hands on her hips, raising a brow at the two before asking a serious question, "What are you two doing out here?"

Giving a soft smile, Viktor didn't go into further detail for his sudden arrival, but he said enough for the woman to understand, "We came to visit Akira and I thought to surprise her."

Releasing a deep breath, Yuri stated a more truthful answer, "We snuck out since we don't have time."

"I don't know what to tell you boys," Scratching the back of her head, Haruka gave the two a look as she told them what their friend wanted, "She really doesn't want to see anyone here."

The receptionist spoke up, raising her hand as she asked Haruka if she wanted to escort the two out, but her sentence was cut short, "Do you want us to call-"

"No, it's fine," Declining, Haruka sighed under her breath at the thought of what Akira would say the moment she see the two foreigns. Motioning the two to follow her as they went to elevator, "They're good to see her."

Trying to be optimistic about the situation, but she wasn't sure if the two could possible change anything, "Maybe you two can cheer her up," Pressing the floor number , Haruka took a deep breath while her expression sadden, "She refuses to do anything and more importantly, she's **alone**."

Finally asking the question that has been bothering him for some time since the news came out, but he remain his calm and collected self. Viktor shifted his attention over to the woman, "How bad is she?"

"Surgery went well, they managed to remove the bullet, but she'll be taking some time to recover," Keeping her eyes set on the doors in front of her, waiting to reach the floor since she didn't want to see their reactions when she began to inform them, "Won't be able to compete this season which is completely understandable, but afterwards... I honestly don't know what to do for her."

They were aware that there wasn't any relatives that could possibly be there to comfort the young girl and if Haruka who was basically almost like a mother to her can't cheer her up then what can anyone do. The coach closed her eyes, relaxing her nervous since the past few days have been stressful and now she doesn't know what will happen once they reached Akira's room.

Calming down, she closed her eyes before whispering, "During her fall, she sprained her ankle too so she'll take time to recover," Shaking her head, looking up to the ceiling for a moment before existing the elevator while leading the two down the ward that kept the girl, "As well as the blood lose she experienced..."

Following close to Akira's coach, the two listened carefully about the conditions that their friend was and the current status, but there was more to it that they'll have to find out later. Yuri kept quiet since he had no words to share and he doesn't know what to possible say the moment they reached the room, but Viktor still kept asking more about the girl, "When will she be released?"

"In a week she'll be free to go home," Glancing over to the silver haired man, Haruka explained to him what she knew about the situation revolving Akira which only sadden her again, "But she'll have someone checking on her to make sure she's fine along with a physical therapy to help her and a therapist so she can talk to if she wants."

Lowering her eyes, Haruka took in a deep breath as she whispered, "She hasn't opened up yet even with me, so I know it's eating her up about what happened."

Stopping front of the room that held the injured girl, but she informed the two about a few things before leaving them along, "Well, if you two want to go to the waiting room, it's down the hall and the second door on the right."

Hesitating for a moment, she opened the door quietly before whispering over to the two young men, "I'm going to let you two in," She spared a glance inside, but she stepped back to allow them in as she left the two.

Nodding, Viktor glanced into the room after smiling over to the woman who left them, "Thank you Haruka."

Yuri raised a brow, waiting for his mentor to open the door, but watched how the man took a moment before entering the room. Following behind him while closing the door behind him, but Yuri was taken back to see how Akira appeared to be different from the last time he seen her in person. Keeping a distance until Viktor who made an entrance, but it didn't get much of a reaction out of their friend right away.

He was relieved to finally see his dear friend, smiling as he stood at the foot of her bed, "Akira~!"

Sighing, he watched how she avoided any eye contact with him or say anything about their sudden visit. Moving over to her side, Viktor dropped into the chair beside her while trying to cheer her up, "You have to tell me your secret, Akira~" Leaning against his hand, his eyes half lidded as he allowed his seductive voice try to gain her attention or at least have her retort with something, "What keeps you looking beautiful even in this situation?"

"This idiot..." Yuri now standing at the foot of her bed, he looked at her as he finally spoke to her, "Hey Akira, glad to see you're fine."

Sighing to herself, turning to face the two, she offered a faint smile, but it quickly faded as she looked away again, "Hey..." Akira furrowed her brows, she was glad to see some familiar faces, but yet she wasn't prepared to actually say anything to them, "Why are you here?"

His expression soften, leaning closer to the girl as he responded so sweetly, "To see you, why else?"

Frowning slightly at how the two would do something so rash especially when they had more important things to do then travel over to visit her, "You two have to practice for the upcoming competition."

"We can skip a few days," Waving it off, he didn't worry too much about the thought of skipping a few practice sessions since he was fully confident about his routines, but Viktor wanted to know a few things about his friend, "But lets talk about you. How do you feel?"

Yuri placed his hands into his jacket, he didn't know what to say so he simply said, "Akira, you don't have to answer."

Ignoring the question, she struggled to sit up which Viktor helped her and Akira looked over to the blonde while asking, "How's your quadruple salchow, triple toe loop combination going along, Yuri?"

He smirked, responding back confidently about his improvement, "Nailed it after a few attempts and even improved a biellmann spin."

The black haired woman smiled, leaned back against the pillow as she whispered, "I'm glad to hear it."

Frowning to himself, watching how she wasn't going to say anything and he wasn't surprised to see how stubborn she was. Looking over to his pupil, Viktor asked the boy to leave them alone for a bit so he could possible get something out of her, "Yuri can you give me a moment."

Understanding what he meant, Yuri stepped back as he listened to his idol's request while muttering, "Whatever."

She wasn't the same and he already it by the way her expression said it all without her speaking a word. The way she appeared to have lost all her color that surrounded her life, he noticed one main difference and it's how all her passion was stolen from her. It was quite sad to see the look within her eyes, she looked so lost in what to do with her life if she didn't have ice skating. Shifting his chair closer, he studied her carefully since she hardly acknowledged their presence, but it didn't stop him.

Staring at her, he finally took account how she looked. Her skin was a bit paler than her usual tone, how tired so appeared as if she hasn't slept for a while, but his eyes landed on the sling that held her right arm in place. However, he looked down to her legs for a moment before looking up to see her eyes again, "How are you, Akira?"

Sighing, Akira looked over to him, bluntly responding to his question, "Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or do I tell you the truth?"

"I'll be frank with you, Victor," Turning away, she felt empty ever since she woke, "I should've died instead of being here..."

"Why?" He already knew the answer the question, it was all laid out in front of him and all he can describe was that his friend died the moment her passion disappeared, yet he knew she was trying to put up some type of act to shield herself from the pain. To reassure him and the others she's perfectly find, but everyone knew she wasn't.

Bringing her left hand over her face, she chuckled bitterly to herself as she felt tears build up in her eyes as she spoke up, "Like you said many times and what I say to others," Refusing to face him as she just broke down, "When we lose our passion we're good as dead."

Releasing a shaky breath, she shook her head before looking up at the ceiling, "Look at me," Shutting her eyes tightly, recalling the events that led to her tragic end and all she could was whisper to him, "You can't deny that I've lost it all."

"Can't skate anymore so what's the point in all this," Leaning back into her pillow, Akira turned away as she gave her honest thoughts about the situation, "I'm good as dead."

Taking in a deep breath, sparing a glance over to the Russian as she stated the truth about their career, "...I knew we can't skate competitively forever, I understand, but I wanted... I wanted to be the one to decide when to stop," Rubbing her eyes, tired from everything that life has done as she revealed her inner most conflict, "I don't care about winning, but all I wanted was..."

She was broken and it was obvious to anyone who actually knew the girl personally, but her voice was so transparent that revealed every emotion she was feeling. Her expression went blank as her eyes fell onto her lap as she whispered, "To share my passion with others... Now I can't..."

Frowning to herself, shifting her focus before moving onto the questions her sudden guests have yet to properly explain, "So why are you even here?" Looking over to her side, she noticed it caught the man off guard for a second, but she raised a brow at him before asking, "What do you want from me? I can't skate so why...? "

Not interrupting her, allowing her the chance to talk openly, but he was a bit shock to hear that she was asking him such a thing. Blinking, he shouldn't be surprised by it, but it still moved him on how she believes he was merely using her because of her ice skating. He won't deny it, it was his intentions at first when he saw her, but it changed within the three years they've known each other.

His expression soften, leaning against his hand while keeping his eyes fixed on her when he chuckled to himself, "You're an interesting person, Akira, but I've grown to expect many surprises from you over the years I known you," Raising a brow, Viktor soon grew serious when he firmly stated, "But I wouldn't have thought of the day you would give up like this."

"I still have faith you'll skate again," Smiling, tapping his fingers against his chin as he reminded the girl what they promised in, but still not providing a clear answer like usual, "After all we agreed to skate in pairs when we get bored and I want you as my partner when we get to that point."

Avoiding her eyes from meeting his as she responded back, "Then... I'm sorry I can't be that for you."

Clasping his hands together, laughing for a moment before sitting up in his chair so he could lighten the mood. But Viktor was trying to say that he wasn't going to leave because she won't be skating, yet he wasn't one to always be straight forward when he chooses to withhold his true intentions. Leaning over towards the dishearten girl as he cheerful responded back to her words, "Welp~ You can't get rid of me that easily then!"

"...You're foolish as always..."

Laughing, grabbing her hand into his as he gave her his signature wink, "But I'm your fool~!"

They continued to talk to one another,but Akira wasn't one to say much as she listened to what her friend spoke about, maintaining a few things he's been up to and what he's planning. But he noticed that she wasn't too jolly or sassy as usual and he knew his friend wasn't in a state to The two couldn't stay long since Akira was tired which they understood along with a nurse that came by to check on her while informing the two young men it was time for them to leave. Sparing a few more words with their friend before heading out to call it a day since it's been a very long day for everyone. Leaving their friend alone for the night since visiting hours were over, but the two figure skaters spoke among themselves about what happened to their friend, especially finally seeing her in person after the incident.

The blonde kept his focus ahead of him, his expression remaining to his irritated state, but Yuri furrowed his brows slightly before mentioning, "Never seen her sad before," Now frowning as he corrected himself by restating his thoughts, "Depressing, actually."

Not sparing a look over to his pupil, Viktor held a calm composer while responding back, "She'll get through with it."

Yuri turned over to see his idol as he asked an important question in what they'll be doing here on out, "Now what?"

"Food sounds good, but I'm trying to remember the place Akira mentioned before," Thinking, he tried to recall the name, but continued his train of thought before forgetting it, "Afterwards we head back to the hotel since I'm really tired~"

Something caught his attention when something fell across him, blinking, Viktor looked up to see the petals of the tree fall and he released a deep breath before stating their simple plan, "Then we'll drop by again tomorrow."

"Then we head back?" Yuri crocked a brow, the blonde already knew that they'll be greet with a long annoying scolding from their coach the moment they return, "You know, Vakov is going to kill us once we get back."

Shrugging it off since he wasn't one bit worried about what their coach will say, "Yup!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

 _Flashback:_

 _Unlike the other times they've hanged out in person, she finally was on her home turf which meant that she needed to show the Russian around the city, but mainly show him the ice rink she uses. It's been only a few years since the two began to properly talk to each other despite the whole long distance, but it was always fun when they saw each other in person since they always had new tricks or routines they'll show off to one another._

 _Akira landed her jump, freely skating backwards before twirling and she looked from the corner of her eye to see that Viktor has one up her on his quad flip and he smirked to himself. She shook her head, giggling at how someone young like himself has managed to win his senior debut like nothing and she's hoping that she'll do the same when she makes her debut._

 _Both skating to their own beat, but they somehow came together to the same rhythm of the music that was playing and they continued to skate with each other in a duet. It was different than their usual solo routines, but they managed to move fairly at the same rate, almost in sync._

 _"Maybe I'll try out competing with a partner," Viktor moved gracefully across the ice while smiling over to the girl as he joked around, "Hmm~ After I find myself not enjoying the whole solo routine anymore."_

 _Akira blinked at his words, accepting his hand as the two smoothly moved around each other, "Wouldn't think of you as a duet figure skater," Raising a brow at him the moment she came to face him again, "You look like someone who wants all the attention, not to share the ice stage with anyone else."_

 _He didn't deny her statement, Viktor skated backwards while his friend followed close and he winked at her before moving around her, "I'll like if you were to be my partner if I ever do decide to do that."_

 _"Really?" She wasn't sure if he being serious or he was completely joking, but mainly she wanted to know the reason behind it, "Why? If I can recall, you won gold in the Junior World's with a ground breaking score in history"_

 _Furrowing her brows, Akira shifted her foot as she turned while keeping an eye on him who didn't seem bothered by the information, "You even won among skaters older than you in your senior debut," She wouldn't imagine him to change his focus on his ice skating career to a different field of it beside going solo._

 _Akira stopped herself while watching him skate alone, she couldn't possible understand him for saying something like that regardless the intentions. Her eyes were glued on him, how he leaped into the air, landing perfectly before tilting his body to the side as he navigated himself around the rink in silence._

 _Closing his eyes, he circled the rink while the girl remain still as she waited for an answer from him. Viktor placed an arm over her shoulders, bringing her along with him as he simply stated, "We skated together a few times and I think we'll work fine," Still he didn't answer her questions fully even after she provided a few facts surrounding him, "So what do you say?"_

 _Releasing a deep breath, deciding to leave it alone since she knew he wouldn't answer her questions straight forward unless he wants to, but it all depends on what he's trying to accomplish. Akira resumed skating, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to move alongside her emotions, but she opened her eyes to find her Russian friend slip his hand with hers before whispering, "Think about it, Akira. Pretty please~"_

 _Finally giving in, she sighed before nodding her head, "I'll... I'll like that."_

 _Giggling, she began to finally see a possible reason that he could be using, "It'll open up a whole different field of surprises for you to do," She smiled as the two of them dance to the music, "A whole new experience to explore."_

 _His smile widen, picking her off the ground while laughing at how she pointed out some the notes he was thinking, "I'll keep this in mind~" Setting her back down as he leaned closer, "Promise, Akira?"_

 _Her eyes widen at how he was seriously going with it, but she agreed as she laughed along with him, "I promise, Vitya."_

His blue eyes traced the gold medal within his fingers, remembering how he won his recent competition, but he also recalled the purpose in bringing it with him as he walked alongside Makkachin. Returning the medal back into his pockets the moment he saw the house come to view and he smiled to himself before heading down the small path way. Walking up the steps, Viktor made sure his beloved poodle remain by his side once they reached the front door of their friend. Ringing the doorbell, crossing his fingers that she was home since he didn't tell her about his little drop by. It's been two months since they last saw her, but he's been keeping up with by messaging and video calling to see how she's been. From what he knew, Akira appeared to be fine, but there was a change in how she smiled or laughed, it all seem forced or held a sad tone to it that she refuses to reveal to anyone. He smiled the moment the door opened up to reveal the face he was hoping to see again in person after everything was settled.

Akira's eyes widen when she saw the young Russian man stand in front of her, but she was caught off guard the moment his dog jumped at her causing her to fall back. Quickly reacting, he reached out to catch her while scolding his dog for acting so impulsive that could've harmed the woman, "Makkachin!" Wrapping his arms around her, pulling back onto her feet while giving her a sweet smile, "Got you beautiful."

Leaving his arms, she acknowledge the cheerful creature who jumped back at her, but this time she used Viktor's arm as support to keep her from stumbling back,"Hello to you too, Makkachin~" Looking over to her friend, she sighed tiredly since she wasn't prepared for any guests, "If you're going to come over then call me beforehand."

Allowing him in her home, Akira closed the door before placing her hand against the wall as she tried to take a moment to keep her leg off the ground which caught the Russian's attention. She might've already healed her ankle and shoulder, but the damage surrounding her knee area hasn't completely healed yet. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled it off but deep down she wanted to be alone yet she didn't have the heart to push him away after he went out of his way to travel out to visit.

Waiting for her to reach him, Viktor kept a positive atmosphere despite how his friend was since he knew it'll help her cheer up, "You know I like to make a surprise entrance~!" Following behind her while keeping a steady eye as he quietly observed her, but he allowed himself to continue his bold acts, "Anywho... You look fine as ever, Akira."

Rolling her eyes, she moved ahead of him, "Flattering isn't going to help you , Viktor," Entering the kitchen, Akira leaned against the counter while keeping an eye on him as he rested his elbow on the counter and she offered, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Declining the offer, he knew not to bother her with something simple, "No, I'm fine."

Shaking her head, trying to keep the atmosphere from feeling depressing as she smiled over to him, "That's the first."

Straightening himself, he walked around the counter, "I actually had something for you instead."

This caught her full attention since she wasn't expecting any type of gifts and none of the less, she knew very well that she can't possible accept it. Furrowing her brows in confusion, folding her arms as she eyed him,"Huh?"

Holding a hand up in defense as she reminded him, "You know that I don't like accepting gifts since you tend to go beyond the average gifts," But it only made him laugh at how she quickly assumed things which he reassured it's not the case.

Instead, he revealed the medal that only meant he won but he handed it over to her which caused her to chuckle at him. She shook her head, her eyes traced the medal within her hands and she recalled his performance that only provided he was unbeatable. Her expression sadden slightly, remembering how she watched him on the TV when she was recovering. Returning back to him before leaning back against the counter, "I'm not surprised you won yet again," Her expression sadden, but she played it off with a smirk, "So you came to brag to me then since I wasn't there in person to for you to do that?"

"No," Laughing, he placed a hand on the counter beside her, Viktor lift the medal as he stared at it for a moment before handing it back to her again while stating, "I won it for us and surely you would've won your's without a doubt, so I thought you should keep this one."

Her eyes widen at his words, tensing up, but she didn't believe what she heard from him as she tried to decline it by handing it back, "...W-why?" Refusing to even continue the conservation any longer, she already tried to forget the whole concept of skating or even the routine she worked so hard for her competition.

"Come on, keep it," Viktor chuckled, curling her fingers around the medal before pouting as he tried to get the girl into accepting it, "I'm trying to be nice for once without being selfish, Akira."

Tears were building up in her eyes, vividly recalling the day that she was consumed by unspeakable sense of fear that resulted afterwards along with a sadness she couldn't describe. Avoiding to meet his eyes, but she knew it wasn't his intentions to make her feel so troubled since she's been trying to push everything away.

Shaking her head, moving away from him as she tried to recollect herself before breaking down in front of him, "I... I- excuse me for a moment," Setting the medal onto her kitchen table, Akira left the Russian alone in the room who only stood there in confusion to see such reaction out of her.

Viktor blinked when he noticed that Makkachin laid under the table, not following after her since the dog seem to recognized that their Japanese friend wasn't in the best state. Walking over to the table, picking up the medal for a second before setting it back down as he went to find his friend.

 _Flashback:_

 _Everyone was collecting their belongings, most of the female ice skaters have already left or are at front lobby taking pictures. He hasn't spoken to the girl besides simple small talk about ice skating and since the ladies singles competition ended in Russia so he took the chance to watch it live along with the possibility to talk to representative of Japan. Yet he was standing in the hall, outside of the locker room that the black haired teen was in and the Russian teen turned the moment the door opened to reveal who he was waiting for._

 _Akira threw the strap over her shoulder, folding her arms as she smiled, "You're lucky that you can pull off as a girl with that hair of yours," Walking over to the silver haired teen and she looked over her shoulder to see another girl leave the locker room._

 _Returning her attention back to the male ice skater that has taken in an interest in her lately when she debuted in her Junior Category, "Hope you liked the show."_

 _He smiled back, glancing over his shoulder to notice more people leaving the ice rink, "If you haven't failed to impress me so far," Viktor moved his head so he could fix his hair without touching it._

 _Raising a brow, she placed a hand on her hip before cutting to the chase since she wasn't fully familiar with the boy on a personal level beside being aware of each other, "You must want something from me if you're willing to wait for me to leave the locker room."_

 _Chuckling, Viktor answered back without thinking which caught her off guard, "I want to know everything about you."_

 _Furrowing her brows at how blunt he was with his responses and she didn't fully understand what he was trying to do since the two haven't spoken much, "Why?"_

 _"So I can fully understand everything, to know every little detail about your routines, to tear apart the stories you display to the world," Leaning closer, invading her personal space as he replied back to her question, but before he crossed the line Viktor chuckled before stepping back, "After all, aren't we friends?"_

 _Shaking her head, she should've known he would pull the small little stunt he did when they first met before commenting back, "Speaking from the enigma himself, you are a very complex person, Viktor," Akira can't deny that the boy was strange, but entertaining to have around to talk to at times when they cross paths, "I might think you're scheming something, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."_

 _"I'll like to think about myself," He stared at the ceiling while tapping his fingers against his chin before sparing a smile over to her, "Don't worry, I won't do anything absurd. Yet."_

 _"I'll remember that," Nodding, the two began to head down the hall but she bluntly stated her thoughts, "But I believe this little encounter isn't just for you to be my friend."_

 _"If you allow me that is," Viktor tilted his head, keeping his eyes ahead of him before he began to ask her a few questions with a calm tone, "Or do you want me to be a older brother? A lover? A mere acquaintance that will chat over coffee every other week? Skating partners?"_

 _His eyes held a spark when he finally decided to face the japanese teen, "You simply caught my interest in how you present yourself out there."_

 _Akira adjusted her coat around her before chuckling, "So you only want to know my secret?"_

 _Shrugging his shoulders, he glanced over to her before replying back, "Maybe I'll share my own secret if you do,"_

 _Pointing over to him, Akira hasn't someone as different than the teen beside her and she revealed her impression about him, "You, yourself are quite a strange person, Viktor Nikiforov."_

 _"For someone who's transparent, you are filled with mystery," Viktor stopped at the end of the hall, his eyes skimmed the small crowd that still remained in the lobby, but his eyes moved back to her, "Something that draws the world to watch you."_

 _"I believe you also hold that," Countering his statement as she added onto what she believes to surround his ungodly talent that the world can't seem to live without, "You keep people watching, wanting more, and I won't deny you have something that I can't take my eyes off when you're on the ice."_

 _"So we're even," Akira turned to face him as she began to excuse herself, so she could meet up with her coach, "But I believe it's time for me to go."_

 _Pausing, the girl held a hand out to the Russian boy, "Hope we can chat again," Offering a smile to him as she wished him the best on his upcoming season, "Oh, good luck on your senior debut."_

 _Accepting her hand, Viktor returned a smile before replying back, "I'll say the same to you next session since you're still in the Junior Category," The Russian wrapped an arm around as he patted her shoulder before chuckling, "But you'll get there!"_

 _Akira raised a brow at him, she brushed her short hair behind her ears before responding back to his comment, "I don't know if I should be offended or flattered, but I feel like you're taunting me."_

 _Laughing, Viktor waved at a few people who appeared to recognize him, but he quickly returned his attention back to the girl before leaning closer as he whispered, "That's what friends are, we tease each other, but I'm only saying that I'll like to see your senior debut soon."_

 _She stared at him for a bit before something caught her attention from the corner of her eye which turned out to be her coach waving over to her. Akira sighed under her breath before pulling away from the boy as she excused herself, "I'll be watching."_

 _Waving her off, Viktor smiled before calling back to his new friend, "Be prepared to be left speechless, Akira~!"_

Entering the small patio and his eyes found the girl sitting down on the steps, crying and Viktor didn't know what to do in a situation involving anyone crying about anything, but he couldn't really awkwardly stand there either since he caused it.

Releasing a shaky breath, Akira kept her eyes shut as she leaned her head against her hand while speaking out loud, "I'm tired of crying," Curling her fingers as she counted endless amount of times she cried since the incident, "I know it's not going to change anything."

"Akira-"

Cutting him off, not wanting to hear anything about the matter while trying to spare him the trouble, "Just drop it, please," Finally opening her eyes as she stared at the ground while accepting her fate, "I'm done skating..."

Trying to keep any more tears from falling, but she could feel a few more run down her cheeks as she laughed bitterly to herself , "I'm sorry I won't be your partner if you ever did decide to compete as a duet," Covering her face, Akira shook her head before muttering, "I'm such a mess, aren't I?"

Taking a seat beside her, Viktor ran a hand through his short silver hair while giving an honest response, but he simply didn't know what to do to help, "Stop crying, please, I don't know how to handle a woman crying," Removing her hands from her face, he offered his apologizes while attempting to calm her down, "I didn't want to make you cry, it wasn't my intentions."

He never actually seen her cry like this before, it's always been tears of joy, but he never once he'll see or even cause her to break down in tears of pure sadness, "It's quite sad to see that your passion is gone, but I bet you'll return," Smiling, he kept his hopes high that it's only a phase or something else that was holding her back, but he knew the chances of her not returning to the ice, "You can't stay away forever."

Chuckling, Viktor tried to properly handle the situation and he didn't know if he was doing a good job at it. Holding her hands in his, he allowed a sincere smile to cross his lips as he whispered softly to the girl, "We'll end up skating together again and you'll be my partner like we promised."

Shaking her head, not wanting to talk or be reminded about the empty promise that she can't possible fulfill, "You're so foolish as always."

Finally deciding to help the girl out in regarding her sense of confidence while reminding her that she can't get rid of him that easily, "I'm not giving up yet."

Pulling away from him, Akira sighed to herself before whispering back to him as she wished to be left alone, "Just... Just let me go."

"Nope~!"

It was silent for a few minutes, but Viktor could've sworn it was hours that he felt trapped in the deafening silence. The Russian didn't know what he could say without upsetting his broken friend any further, but his eyes widen the second he heard her faint voice, "...How long are you planning to stay?"

"Two weeks you're stuck with me," Looking above him as he stared at the shade over them, but he glanced over to her, "Maybe I'll stay here with you if you allow me that's is."

Akira wrapped her arms around her legs, closing her eyes while whispering to herself, "It's nice to have someone around," She hasn't spoken to many people since she was released from the hospital neither has she spent much time out in the city either in order to avoid people. Shaking her head before sparing a glance over to him, "But at the same time, you're ruthless as ever for showing up like this."

His expression soften before responding back to her little comment, "Well, you're cruel for continuing to surprise me in most harshest ways possible."

Raising a brow, she still felt sad, but she glad to know he still held that childish atmosphere around him, "Speaking from the devil himself."

Smirking, he leaned closer to her before laughing at her words, "If only you were a saint as well, Akira."

Chuckling, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, "I don't believe I'll ever be one after meeting you, Vitya."

A sly smile played across his lips, leaning closer as he wiggled his eyebrows and he wanted for to say, "What does that supposed to mean~?"

Shoving him back, Akira shook her head at how he acted so innocent and she knew better not to answer, "Don't be stupid."

Laughing at how she refused to further justify herself, Viktor leaned back on his hand while trying to pester her, "Enlighten me."

Pulling the large poodle into her arms, Akira smiled at how energetic the playful creature was. She ignored the subject while putting all her focus on the dog, "Makkachin~"

Sitting up, he pointed at her while trying to finish their pervious conversation, but he only watched how she praised his dog while leaving him in the dark, "You changed the subject!"

"Who's the good boy~?" She ruffled his curly hair, speaking in a playful tone when she allowed Makkachin to lick her face, "So cute aren't you~?"

Pouting at how the girl wasn't giving him any attention, Viktor draped an arm over her while trying to gain some acknowledgement from her, "Akira~! Don't ignore me!"

Akira looked over to see how he was trying to send her to a guilt trip, but she sighed tiredly, "I don't feel like babysitting you," Shaking her head while trying to push his weight off her, "I'm busy already-"

Not moving an inch, Viktor wiggled his finger before smiling at the dishearten girl, "No, my dear Akira~ I'm the one babysitting you."

"Oh no," Groaning, she already knew he's only going to cause some form of trouble within the small time span he's stay and Akira isn't prepared to handle any thing that will come out of his actions.

"Makkachin's happy so I'm doing a good job!" Stealing his dog away from the girl, but Viktor noticed how she didn't seem please at his words and he waved it off before raising a brow at her, "Don't give me that look, Akira, it doesn't suit you."

Closing her eyes, sighing as she laid down on the patio while the Russian remain sitting beside her when she muttered, "I'm only concern for my health which you'll only make worse," Covering her face, Akira felt Makkachin's soft fur brush over her hands as he attempted to lick her face again.

Leaning over her, pulling the large poodle away from her while smirking, "Wanna bet~?"

Frowning at him, she stared him, not amused at his tone, but she knew better than to ever agree to any form of bet with him since he tends to win almost if not all the time, "I won't win either way, Vitya, and you know that."

Laughing, he stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around Makkachin while resting his chin on the dog's head, "Exactly, love."

Shutting her eyes, Akira took a deep breath and she began to laugh at how much trouble he's gone through just to cheer her up as she whispered, "Thank you."

Tilting his head, not understanding the purpose of her to say such a thing to him since he hasn't done anything but unintentionally making her cry not so long ago, "For what?"

"Just don't stop growing, okay?" Poking his forehead, she looked up at him to see that he has so much left to present to the world through his love for ice skating and she smiled faintly, "Please, keep that about you, preserve it..."

His eyes widen at her sudden change in behavior, blinking at her strange act, but he chuckled before responding back, "I don't plan to."

"However," Viktor grew serious, finally finding the proper words, "You need to keep that passion I've love to see in you."

Letting go of Makkachin once he noticed that his beloved dog wanted to roam around freely again. Viktor wasn't one to give up despite everything and he isn't going to allow his friend to do that, "Don't let the world decide your choices, Akira," He was straight forward with his words without being vague or holding any type of double meaning and no signs that he was joking, "I really believe you're capable of skating if you want to continue, which you would without hesitation."

Watching how she looked away as if she was tired of hearing those words by the people around her, but he was being serious because he understands that no ice skater wanted to experience the tragedy that fell onto her. Viktor pressed his hand in the space beside the girl's head as he leaned in to whisper, "So don't listen."

Shaking her head, she's not holding onto any type of false hope that will only hurt her in the end, "Are you just trying to put your bad habits onto me?" Shifting her eyes back at him before snorting back at his own little advice, "You don't listen to anyone."

A soft chuckled escaped his lips, moving away as he gave her space again as he sat there, but he looked over to see that Akira sat up again. She leaned her head against his shoulder, but stopping him from saying anymore words, "Just... just stop talking for once, no more words and no more anything, please."

She's tired, tired of being remained about the pain that she's been trying to escape and all she wanted was to sit in silence, to have someone next to her to just to enjoy the silence instead of speaking about her tragic end, "Just sit with me for once."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

"It's over now for the Grand Prix!" Hisashi shouted as they finally announced the winners for the season, "With the legend himself, Viktor Nikiforov taken gold yet again!"

The other announcer glanced over to skating enthusiast before commenting on the other two young men who ended up in the top three, "Following with Christophe Giacometti placing in second with one of his best performances yet!"

"Then we had Jean Jacques Leroy setting in third," Mentioning a few points about each competitor while giving their thoughts about the possible future, "Without a doubt these men brought their all and I'll be waiting to see what they have next season!"

Agreeing with his statement, Hisashi watched how the three men left the ice rink while some of the audience began to clear out the area, "Of course, it'll be quite a show to watch them take the ice stage again when the next season comes around."

Chuckling, the young announcer agreed with his copartner while looking over to the Russian legend that placed in first, "I can't believe Viktor has yet again surprised us with another outstanding performance!"

"Throughout his career, he's been putting his all and I don't believe he'll be stopping any time soon!" Hisashi leaned back in his chair, watching how the ice rink was slowly clearing out while continuing his thoughts before allowing his co-announcer to add his opinion, "He'll be a tough opponent for any one to try and top him in the next Grand Prix or any competition."

Collecting his items while adding onto Hisashi's statement, "It's been an honor to watch such a magnificent ice skater such as Viktor himself progress within the 8 years I've seen him in person."

"Speaking about years," Hisashi raised a brow before calling some information regarding another ice skater before shutting down everything so the two announcers could leave, "It's been 3 years- almost 4 years since Akira Kamiki has disappeared from the public eye, the female ice skater who was on the top in her league, but even without her being able to skate there has yet to be another female skater to reach her status."

"But there have been some who are capable of surpassing her records," Looking over to the loud man, wanting to see if the man had any thoughts about the subject, "Won't you agree, Hisashi?"

"You and I both know that won't happen any time soon," Hisashi raised a brow at his copartner while stating his opinion on the matter, "Just like the legend himself, Viktor Nikiforov, who has no competition to fear any time soon and I can't see the day that any one can surpass his legacy."

Frowning, recalling how the news surrounding the young woman was tragic and Hisashi sighed before adding, "However, I hope Viktor Nikiforov story doesn't end in a tragic way like Akira Kamiki."

"Speaking about Kamiki," Nodding, switching subjects as they turned to try to find the representative of Japan who took up ice skating around the time Akira left the rink, "It appears her male counterpart has placed 6th in this years Grand Prix, Yuuri Katsuki, and it seems Japan is losing their A list players."

"I see potential in Yuuri Katsuki," Hisashi frowned, remembering how the teen didn't perform to his best and he noticed that Yuuri wasn't anywhere to bee seen, "Without a doubt, I believe Kamiki entrusted Japan's future to Katsuki for a reason."

"Well, I hope so," Shrugging, not fully agreeing to Hisashi's words as he mentioned, "Since this season was not in his favor."

Standing, Hisashi looked over to his copartner before calling it a wrap, "Another time, he'll show us what he's made off," He planned to see if he'll get anything out of Yuuri, any explanation for how he slowly lost his confidence through the competition.

"Until then," Finally closing up the two finished their announcements before going off the air.

Viktor left the rink the second he heard the announcers mention his friend, but he kept checking his phone to see that there wasn't anything new. Pulling his luggage along with him while looking over to his pupil, "Do you believe Akira was watching?"

Furrowing his brows, tilting his head as he tried to think what the girl was up to, "She hasn't responded or even called to congratulate me yet."

"Why should she?" Shrugging, Yuri was being straight forward about the situation as he bluntly stated a fact that his idol was failing to take into account, "All this is just a reminder for her anyways."

Shrugging, Viktor was still optimistic about her situation despite a few things that occurred within the years, "She'll come around."

"Doubt it," Frowning at his words, the blonde already knew that Akira wasn't coming back any time soon, but he was a bit annoyed at how she's been leaving them in the dark recently, "No one heard from her for almost 4 years already and I'm surprised to know she hasn't completely cut us off yet."

Chuckling at how the boy didn't appear so hopeful about their friend, "Yuri, have a little more faith~!" Placing an arm around the blonde, Viktor soon shifted his focus on him as he began to point out a few things, "Also you need some improvement with your-"

Snapping back, not wanting to hear anything from him, Yuri already had his little lecture from Vakov earlier and he had other issues to deal with that he wasn't going to listen to Viktor's words at the moment, "Don't you start with the lectures now, Viktor!"

Holding his hand up in defense, he allowed a mocking smile to appear across his face as a sign that he'll indeed have a word with him, "Fine, fine, I'll pester you later about it then."

Viktor continued to talk to Yuri about a few things as they went to meet up with Yakov, the two passed through the people who were scattered across the lobby. Coming to a stop, Yuri wasn't paying much attention as their coach began to say a few things, but Viktor furrowed his brows before looking over his shoulder to see someone staring at him. The Russian offered a smile before speaking up which gotten a reaction out of the teen who was taken back for a second.

"Oh a fan? Do you want a photo?" Viktor was surprised to see how the black haired boy just turned away, giving him a cold shoulder type of vibe and the Russian didn't know what to think about it. Furrowing his brows as he watched him walk away with a look of disappointment or emptiness that Viktor has seen before, "Huh?"

Looking over the blonde beside him, Viktor glanced back towards the direction that the strange teen went off to, "Yuri do you know who may that be?"

Narrowing his eyes, Yuri recalled the boy that held the same name as him, remembering how he was crying in the bathroom stall, but the blonde didn't say much as he harshly responded, "The idiot that placed in 6th, he's the representative of Japan."

His eyes widen, Viktor decided to see if there was any chance that the teen could possible spoken to Akira since he's also from Japan, but the Russian knew there was a slim chance. Still he needed to see if there was a connection between the teen and his friend, maybe he could get some information.

Yakov shouted over to the young man who ran off, but ended up blowing a fuse when he noticed that he was ignored, "Viktor! Where are you going off to!?"

Rolling his eyes, watching how Viktor went off on his own without much thought and the young skater looked over to his coach as he dead pinned, "He's not going to listen, you know?"

Frowning deeply as he watched Viktor wonder through the crowd before sternly responding back to Yuri's words, "He never does!"

Skimming through the crowd, Viktor had to stop several times to take pictures or accept a few congratulations that others said to him, or smile at the camera that were pointed his way, but he was still trying to find the boy that walked away from him earlier, "Where must he have gone? He couldn't have gotten far," Frowning when he noticed that the Japanese glasses wearing teen wasn't anywhere to be found and Viktor glanced over his shoulder the second Yuri shouted over to him. Sighing, he decided to drop the matter and return back to where his coach, but now he was left with a few more unanswered questions.

* * *

 **A/N: God, this series has got me hooked and I found myself writing random small pieces that I decided to put the pieces together to make a fic. Thank you for those who view, I really appreciate it! I plan to at least have one or two chapters uploaded per month, so I hope to have next the Chap up some point next month.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Walking alone while reflecting her past choices that led her to where she is today. It's been a few years since she decided to move to a new place without notifying anyone about her sudden move nor providing anyone from her past a current address. Even went through the difficult decision of letting everyone go, cutting her ties with her foreign friends. It was settle at first, a decline in the number of video calls, slowly pulling away as their connection began to dim until finally disappearing like she already did with the rest of the world. It began with Viktor then it took longer until cutting her ties from Yuri as well, leaving her alone as she went on in life without anyone standing beside her, not even her coach remained.

In general it hurt her for leaving everyone behind, but it deeply hurt her for leaving the person that basically became the one who stood alongside her for most of her years, Akira knew she'll miss her coach who has been a mother to her. The only family she could consider, but the woman understood that her former student wished to restart and find herself without being surrounded by the constant reminder, so she allowed her to go.

Hasetsu was smaller than where she used to live, more calm and quiet along with the fact that no one really recognized her as the former figure skater who went through such a tragic end. Instead people simply saw her as a quiet woman who worked at the music hall as a teacher to those who wished to learn music and the one to compose many of her own music, but hardly anyone has heard her music before. But Akira knew that those who are interested in ice skating were fully aware of who she is, more like who she was. She even found out that Yuuri Katsuki lives in Hasetsu who was one of the male representatives of Japan when it came to ice skating. However, from what she gathered from her friend, Minako who was quite familiar with the boy she heard that he barely returned not so long ago.

Almost five years since he's been in Japan, but Akira heard that he stepped back from ice skating after his lost in his last competition. She spoken to him before, but nothing on a personal level nor were they exactly friends either. Instead she was more like a mentor in a way, speaking to him from here and there while providing some advice for him. Akira even managed to speak to him before his competition began, wanted to encourage him and wish him the best of luck since she has been sitting out from ice skating. Leaving him the only one of the few male skaters to represent Japan on the ice since no one managed to take up her mantle in the female category and a part of her hopes that no one does.

But Akira knew one thing was for sure and it's that Yuuri has been avoiding her ever since his lost in the competition which she hasn't pressed any questions about. However, she knows that Minako must have informed him that she now lives in Hasetsu so they'll be meeting each other quite soon, but Akira has also been debating to interact with another figure skater. Yeah, she abandon the idea of skating, but Akira managed to skate once and awhile when she's alone at the Ice Castle yet many of the times she'll stand there staring at the ice rink as if it was her enemy. Then there were the rare moments she stepped onto the rink, but most of the time she was uncomfortable in her own skin and Akira will find herself falling while remembering the awful memories that haunt her.

Sighing, she continued to walk home as she thought back to some old memories, during the time where she still held some form of connection with her friends and before she decided to move on without allowing anyone to stay by her side. It was when she flew out to meet with Yuuri, speaking to him about the upcoming competition he planned take part and giving him a little talk about ice skating before returning back to Japan.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Akira-san!?" Phichit couldn't contain himself once realizing that one of the famous female skaters was right in front of him. Glancing between the two Japanese skaters before staring at his friend in disbelief, "Yuuri why haven't you told me that you knew Akira-san!?"_

 _"...Yeah... Sorry Phichit," Scratching the back of his head, Yuuri looked over to Akira as he introduced the two, "Akira this is a friend of mine and rink mate, Phichit."_

 _"I remember you," Smiling at the Thai, Akira recalled seeing him perform one of his routines in a past event, "I don't forget a face, especially after seeing you skate before."_

 _"If it's okay with you, may I have a photo with you?" He couldn't help himself from exposing his fangirl side as he held his phone, hoping to take a picture with her._

 _Akira smiled at him, she could never deny her fans and it warms her heart to see them light up when they meet her. But after her incident, Akira couldn't bring herself from facing them out of fear and shame. However, she agreed to his request and allowing him to take a picture with her._

 _Phichit beamed once she accepted his request, standing beside her as he held the peace sign alongside Akira before snapping a photo. Then he pulled Yuuri into the next photo, the three stood beside each other and the boy took another picture. Smiling brightly as he looked over the two photos before bowing his head at her, "It was an honor to meet you, Akira-san."_

 _Shaking her head, she held her hand out to him, "No, the pleasure is mine for formally meeting you Phichit," Chuckling as the two shook hands, "I can tell you have great potential with the way you skate."_

 _His eyes lit up, "Thank you Akira-san!"_

 _Glancing down at her watch she notice that her time was running out, "I'll be heading out soon."_

 _Phichit still couldn't get over the fact that he met one of the well renown female skaters, but he glanced over his shoulder to see that his coach was calling him back. Quickly excusing himself as he left his friend Yuuri alone with the former skater, "I'll leave you two alone."_

 _Before he left Phichit nudged his friend before encouraging him since he knew that the boy can get worked up at times when ice skating, "You got this Yuuri especially if someone like Akira-san believes in you too."_

 _Yuuri didn't have enough time to say something, but he still didn't have the same confidence that his friend did, "I don't k-"_

 _"He's a good kid," Akira smiled as she watched Phichit returned back to the ice rink so he can practice._

 _She already spoke with their coach so she could speak with Yuuri before she returned to Japan, but she thought it was the right thing for her to come down and talk to him before his upcoming competition. Leaning against the railing as she watched the others skate while Yuuri stood beside her, neither saying a word to one another until she spoke up which caught him off guard._

 _"What is ice skating to you?"_

 _"Huh?" He wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or if she was only saying it out loud to no one in particular, but regardless he didn't know how to respond to that._

 _Pushing herself off the railing as she continued to speak to him, "Who are you skating for? Why do you skate?" Her expression soften as she stared at the rest of the skaters that were practicing before asking her final question, "What is your story?"_

 _Finally facing him, Akira watched how he absolutely had no clear direction to answer it which she wasn't surprised to know that he didn't know. But there was a reason why those questions play a key factor according to her terms in how to be successful which she has lost some of those answers herself and seen others confused in theirs._

 _Yuuri looked away, thinking about the questions, but he didn't have any answers to them, none that he was fully confident in to say and go by it. Instead he stared at the others, watching his friend try out a few moves that he's been trying to perfect. Lowering his eyes, Yuuri avoided meeting her in the eye as he replied back in a faint whisper, "I... I don't know..."_

 _Offering a smile, Akira released a deep breath before reassuring him that the answers will be come with time, "Don't worry, when you know the answer then everything will be more clear, I promise," Excusing herself, Akira knew it was time for her to leave, "I'll be cheering you on, so I wish you and your friend the best of luck."_

 _"Thank you Akira."_

Furrowing her brows, she felt her phone vibrating in her coat pocket and Akira saw it was her friend calling her, but before she could say a word to greet Minako. Akira quickly held the phone away from her ear as she listened from a far, _"Did you see it!?"_

Taking a second before adjusting to the woman's loud voice, Akira shook her head since she didn't know what Minako was speaking about, "Umm... See what exactly?"

 _"The video!"_

Sighing, still she didn't know what was going on since Akira wasn't fully involved with the social media for some time now, so the woman didn't know anything unless someone told her about it, "What video?"

 _"The one with Yuuri! He was skating to one of Viktor's routines, a recent one to be exact and it went viral!"_ Pausing, Akira couldn't believe what she just heard and she was just lost of words in how to react to it, _"You need to watch it!"_

Snapping herself out of it, Akira continued to walk as she decided to end the call, "I'll see it, Minako. Goodnight."

Akira searched for the video, bookmarking it so she could easily access it once arriving home and see what has caused the world to make the video spread like wildfire. But she couldn't help herself from wondering what Viktor will think once he sees the video because surely he's going to watch in sooner of later. Yet it begs the question, what will happen next since Yuuri took a break from skating, but with this video then it must change everything. Sighing, adjusting her scarf over her mouth, Akira felt this uneasy feeling settle in at the possibility of running into some old faces that she hasn't seen for so long, but she set it aside before wondering what she'll say once meeting Yuuri for the first time in a few years.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The following day, Akira has been thinking on what to say to Yuuri once she sees the young man especially after seeing the video. She had to admit it was impressive to see him execute one of Viktor's routines with no problem, but mainly she could hear the music and emotion echo with every movement Yuuri made. The video was silent except for the sound of the ice being scraped by the blades of the skates, but if you focus enough and actually pay attention aside from only seeing then you might be able to hear something. She always knew that whenever Yuuri skates, he has something in his ability to express himself without even knowing it, telling a story as his emotions slip through with his movements and there's a whole different song being created.

She was familiar with it since Akira has been more focus on composing and during her times as a figure skater, it's something that always drew attention to her. It was the way she connected with audience, with her fans, and how she managed to display her life story into her routines, expressing a song that she skated to that captured her in a sense. A trait that not many skaters have, sure they might be able to execute the perfect routine, but sometimes it still falls flat without any genuine meaning behind it that makes it human for anyone to relate to.

So seeing that Yuuri has that trait, how he still can skate like nothing after stepping onto the sidelines, but he managed to maintain that spark. It only explains why so many people from Japan cheered for him, how everyone in Hasetsu adore him and still hold faith that he'll make his return. How a simple unplanned upload might be the one way for him to return and surely things are going to change from here on out for him. However, Akira knew if that video went viral then without a doubt Viktor has seen it and if she can see the unspoken song within Yuuri's performance then it only means that the Russian also heard it too.

Which only begs the question that Akira couldn't possibly find the answer to, she wondered what Viktor will do about this and she knows he isn't going to simply sit down as if it didn't mean anything. He'll do something, but she doesn't know exactly what since it's been far too long since she spoke with him, so Akira doesn't know if he changed much that could affect his way of thinking.

Stopping, Akira decided to lean against the railing, staring off to the ocean while sparing a glance to see some people enjoying their time fishing. She couldn't get over how peaceful it was, but deep down she still felt bothered by her own personal issues that haven't gone away over the years. Releasing a heavy sigh, she pondered on what to say to the Yuuri once meeting him, but her thoughts were interrupted when someone called her name.

"Akira-san?"

Turning, she saw Yuuri standing there confused and a bit surprised to see her which she couldn't blame. He looked away awkwardly before offering a smile as he gave his honest thought, "I wasn't expecting to run into you here so soon."

Chuckling, removing herself from the railing, Akira placed her hands into her coat as she shared the same feelings, "Then it appears we're on the same boat then, huh," The two began to walk together when Akira spoke up, "I'm glad to see you're doing fine."

"Minako told me that you've lived here for some time now," Yuuri glanced over to the former skater, wondering why she decided to move to Hasetsu, but from what he learned through Minako it's a reason connected to the fact that she simply wanted to get away.

In a sense it reminded him of what he did too, how he hasn't been in Hasetsu for five years and basically decided to take time away from ice skating after placing in sixth. Looking back over to her once she said something about the recent events surrounding the video of him ice skating.

"I have to say, it's quite impressive to see you perfectly execute one of Viktor's routines," Closing her eyes, she began to talk to him about the video while encouraging him into continuing his career as a figure skater, "You still have a lot of potential in you, Yuuri, but you have yet to fully see it in yourself. While everyone who watched that video can see that you're capable of it and if you performed like that during your competition then surely you would've placed higher."

Lowering his eyes, Yuuri never expected things to turn like that especially for returning back home after so long, but only to gain publicity within seconds once that video was uploaded. He hasn't thought much about it nor did he have any clue in what to do next, "...Yeah..."

The rest of the walk was quiet, neither having much to say as they head up towards Ice Castle, the local ice rink and the one where Yuuri grew up using until he moved away to Detroit for the time being. However, Akira held mixed feelings about the place, she remembered skating here once when during her more youthful days where she met a few kids skating and it was one of days she was traveling around. Now after moving to Hasetsu, Akira has visited the rink after settling into her new home, taking a few months before building up the courage to step foot in the place. But most of the time, she stood on the sidelines against the railing as she stared at the ice surface while thinking about so many things. Then there were rare moments she'll skate all alone in silence at late hours, but it wasn't the same like her old days instead Akira felt anxious and overwhelmed by the haunting memories that surrounded her, clouding her ability to skate freely.

She didn't even realize how long she was staring at the place, lost in thought, but was pulled back to reality when she heard Yuuri's voice. Shaking her head, trying to recall what she was supposed to do as she stared at him and he looked at her in concern while asking, "Are you going to come inside?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Yuuri stared at the entrance while adding, "I think Yuuko will like to see you," Yet he understood that maybe she didn't want to be anywhere near the ice rink, "But I understand if you don't-"

Walking pass him, Akira took a deep breath as she entered the place alongside him while replying, "It's okay, I was merely thinking."

The brown haired woman was restocking some of the skates, turning when she noticed that people entered the lobby area and Yuuko smiled at the sight of the two as she greeted them, "Akira! Yuuri!" Before allowing her friend to say a word, she handed him a pair of skates since she knew that he'll ask, "Here you go, Yuuri."

Accepting the skates, he smiled at her while moving over towards the ice rink, "Thank you Yuuko."

Her eyes glanced back to see Akira standing there as if she didn't know what to do with herself, but Yuuko knew how troubled she could get whenever she came to Ice Castle. Yuuko has watched the black haired woman carefully ever since she moved to Hasetsu, she even watched Akira skate whenever she did, but Yuuko couldn't stand watching the woman suffer in silence. It only remained her the few times she seen Yuuri beat himself up about ice skating and now that she sees one of her idols suffer on her own. How she refuses to even take a step on the ice sometimes as if she was afraid of it.

"Akira?"

"Huh?"

Turning over, Akira noticed the look in Yuuko's eyes and she sighed under her breath before reassuring that everything was fine, "I'm okay."

Motioning her to follow, suggesting an idea for them to watch Yuuri skate in the closed off room, "Let's go watch Yuuri skate."

Yuuko managed to get to know Akira a bit, but not enough to know what has been troubling her yet she could only assume it involved the incident. Yuuko could remember the day the news came out surrounding the events that took a toll on Akira, but the brown haired woman couldn't bear seeing her idol in such a state. Even if she doesn't say it, Yuuko could clearly see the sadness within Akira's eyes and the emptiness surrounding her words, but yet Yuuko knew how the woman managed to cover it up for so long. However, lately it's been cracking, the very mask she built up to shield herself from the world has been slowly dissolving.

Entering the room, Akira unwrapped her scarf while moving further into the room as she watched Yuuri skate on his own. While Yuuko stood close to the glass window that divided them, holding her hands together as she brought them up against her mouth. Her eyes soften watching her friend skate, Yuuko whispered over to Akira, "I hope he gets out of his shell and maybe skate again."

Folding her arms, lowering her eyes as she responded back, "It's his decision, but I see potential in him and I also hope Yuuri sees it too."

The two fell silent, watching the young man skate freely without any music playing the back ground. Yuuko curled her fingers over each other, wondering if her friend will gain the confidence to carry on because she knew he couldn't possibly give up on ice skating not when he still has a chance. Meanwhile, Akira carefully studied his movements as she recalled the video while remembering his last performance in the competition that made him quit for the time being.

Her attention soon shifted towards her coat pocket once she realized that her phone was vibrating, frowning to herself as she wondered who could possibly be calling her. Checking the number her eyes widen as she realized the number, but it confused her for a minute before looking over to Yuuko, "Excuse me, I'll be back."

"Okay," Yuuko watched the woman leave the room as the door closed behind her then she shifted her attention back to Yuuri.

Stepping into the hall, answering the call as Akira lowered her eyes towards the ground before moving around, "Hello?"

 _"Akira Kamiki?"_

She froze, recognizing the voice anywhere, but Akira couldn't believe she'll ever get a call nonetheless after so many years yet she responded after a long pause, "Yes."

 _"It's Vakov-"_

"I can recognize that voice anywhere, Vakov," Chuckling to herself, remembering the times she met the man and listening to his voice boom whenever one of his students acted up which mainly fell onto Yuri who refused to listen due to his overconfident attitude.

However, Akira couldn't help but wonder why the man would ever call her, more importantly how did he managed to get in contact with her. Yet she could only imagine that he spoke with her former coach since Haruka was one of the only people to receive her new number, but it doesn't answer the question in why he'll call her from all people.

Furrowing her brows, "Yet I wouldn't have imagine the day you'll be calling me from all people."

 _"It's not like I wanted to,"_ Retorting back to her comment, but he paused for a minute before stating, _"Viktor left Russia and surely it's all because of that stupid video that went viral. He wouldn't listen! Flying off to God knows where!"_ Releasing a deep breath, Vakov revealed, _"But I'm aware that it's somewhere in Japan due to the kid skating in the video to be the one that placed last in the last years competition."_

Pausing her tracks, frowning to herself as she listened to his words, yet she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Viktor simply got up and left like nothing. Shaking her head as she replied back, "Umm... What does that have to do with me? Especially after-"

 _"I'm fully_ _ **aware**_ _,"_ He harshly responded back, but he sighed out in frustration, _"I've spent a large amount of my time with Vitya, basically watching him grow up, but I know one thing. He always held your word high over others."_

He paused again before revealing the purpose behind his sudden call, _"So I'm asking a favor from you. Make Vitya return back to Russia, he must at least listen to you. Since he never listens to me!_ " Akira could sense the anger in his tone when he said that last part, but her eyes widen when he added, _"Making such a reckless decision while he has his career, that idiot, I don't understand how he managed to come this far in life."_

"I'll try, but I don't guarantee that he'll listen to me," Akira ran a hand through her hair as she paced around the hall while pointing out the possible fact. Yet she released a deep breath before accepting the request, "However, I'll see what I can do."

"Take care," Hanging up, Akira covered her face as she thought about what she gotten herself into. Taking a second to recollect herself before returning back into the room with Yuuko.

Still she couldn't stop herself from worrying about what will happen once she sees Viktor in person, but mainly she doesn't understand his full attention of flying out to Japan all because of Yuuri's video. Akira even debated if calling Yuri in hopes that maybe the blonde could convince him to returning back, but at the same time she knew Viktor and surely he won't listen. Then again if what she saw from the video is the same way Viktor viewed it, she knew it's something that Yuuri did that caught the Russian's attention. So it's the matter of time until she confronts old faces that she haven't planned to ever see again.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It's been almost two years since she has brought herself into the rink, but it's been a year that she actually step foot into the ice rink yet it's rare for her. Most of the time, she'll contemplate life while her eyes skim over the icy plains as she recalled old memories of the times she'll skate freely across the ice then she'll think about many times she shared the rink with her friends. But the one thing that kept her from the ice was the fear, the awful feeling that consumed her whenever she stepped onto the ice, how she could only recall the nightmare that always makes her lose control.

Leaning against the railing beside the entrance of the rink, Akira already had her skates on and now it's merely deciding if she'll attempt skating. Lowering her eyes, Akira has been planning to make a comeback for some time to at least end her career on a good note instead of the tragic end that she settled for. Closing her eyes, finally coming to a conclusion that she need work pass the mental block and overcome the fear that has controlled her life for the past six years.

Releasing a deep breath, she took a step onto the cold plains and finally allowing her feet to guide her through the smooth icy surface. Carefully motivating herself onto the forgettable territory she refused to touch for many times, but a nostalgic feeling overwhelmed her almost every time she decide to enter the rink.

Stretching her hand out, gracefully gliding across the surface as she tiled her head up while closing her eyes as she freely moved her feet, shaking backwards before slowly kneeling down as her fingers caressed the cold surface. A faint smile appeared on her lips, raising as she picked up speed while twirling with her arms over her head.

 _Flashback:_

 _She couldn't comprehend what was going on, but from the corner of her eye she could only make out a blurry figure that was trying to reach out for her. Tears were building up in her eyes, she couldn't breath as Akira attempted to call out for someone, but all she heard were voices that ended up mashing together. Yet she could hear one voice stand out, trying to search for the woman who was by her side, Akira couldn't form any words as she saw a faint image of her coach hover over her as the woman attempted to ease the girl._

 _Then everything became unbearable with the pain, Akira curled her fingers over Haruka's hand as she tried to speak out, but before neither could do anything. They pulled the woman away as they continued to pull the young figure skater through the doors, but Akira reached out for someone as they continued to wheel her further into the place._

 _Her eyes closed once again, hearing how so many voices continued to speak over her, but it all soon began to fade. The pain that finally hit her unlike before, Akira could recall how she was simply skating then seconds she was met with the cold ground with the world fading. Before allowing herself to slip away again, she felt something wet flow across her cheek as she attempted to speak out through the darkness that has been consuming her._

Opening her eyes, Akira felt her whole body tense up at the memory as she recalled the fear that laced around the thought of returning to an ice rink again. Pushing it aside, calming her nerves as she attempted to skate like she once did before anything ever happened. Yet she felt her movements to be stiff, unnatural as she wrapped her arms around herself at the thought of ever living the tragic night. Shutting her eyes, shaking it aside Akira did a small step sequence before moving across the ice and then something hit her like a wave of forgotten emotions.

It's been far too long since she felt free by simply moving, something inside her, a fire was ignited and now she's been kindling it in hopes that it could burn away the nightmares that haunt her. So it could brighten a path that she could walk down in hopes to save herself, to bring back the colors that were drain from her life. She won't deny that the fire that was put out long ago and now it made her feel alive again, but there was still a fear that lingered within her heart.

Akira took a deep breath, finally deciding to take action as she picked up some speed before wrapping her arms around herself as she leaped into the air, twirling into the air. A double flip, landing onto her feet, stretching out her right leg as she circled a bit, but she felt her breath get caught in her throat as she stumbled a bit across the ice.

 _Flashback:_

 _Everything was slow as she watched the woman pulled the trigger of the gun and Akira tried to move, but something cut through her shoulder. The black haired skater grabbed her shoulder but another sharp pain went through her left leg as she collapsed. A scream left her lips, gritting her teeth together and her eyes opened to see the woman quickly got taken care of from trying to pull another attack._

 _Shutting her eyes, she could hear everything from her coach shouting her name while the attacker was yelling and everyone else was making so much noise. Cracking an eye open she stared at her phone, she could hear the faint noise that was created as it vibrated across the ice, but she swore she got a glimpse of the familiar silver hair._

 _Closing her eyes, she felt the darkness surrounding her whispering for her to accept the offer that was handed to her, to simply fall into its arms and sleep. Then her attention was pulled when she felt someone grab onto her shoulder while asking for a response, but nothing left her lips. Akira couldn't open her eyes nor did she find the strength to speak up, but she recognized the voice as her coach who desperately shouted for help._

 _The sound of the ice being scrapped filled her ears while there was pressure being held over her wounds in order to stop the bleeding which was followed by more shouting. So much noise, Akira couldn't fight past the pain that was spreading across her body but her lips twitched in hopes to speak._

 _Haruka carefully held the young woman, looking down at the girl she was coaching and the one she couldn't bear to see in great pain, but her eyes widen when she saw how the figure skater was growing pale. But her attention shifted back once Akira managed to whisper out, her fingers twitched as she released a breath, but her words soon faded once she felt the ground disappear from underneath her, "Don't... don't let me..."_

She felt her leg give out from underneath, falling across the ice which quickly brought her back to the exact moment that she felt the cold haunting ground underneath her, how she felt so hopeless and now it has trapped her in that state for so long. Curling up, Akira shut her eyes remembering the endless loop of images flash before her eyes but the dark haired woman pushed herself up until her eyes met with her reflection. For a moment she couldn't recognize herself, all she saw was an empty version of herself, but her eyes widen when she gotten a glimpse of her ghost that used to be her years ago.

Curling her fingers, tears covered her eyes, yet she didn't cry instead Akira slammed her hand against the ice in frustration. Deep down she only wanted to move on, but she couldn't help herself from holding on- from remaining trapped. Despite everything that happened after her incident, mentoring a few skaters herself, trying out different activities, cutting people out, and moving away. She still felt lost, a piece of her wasn't willing to let go so she could rebuild herself once again.

Pushing herself off the ground, Akira held her arm before skating away as she decided to call it a day. At least she didn't overworked herself like other times where she'll skate and skate no matter how many times she falls, she'll always push herself into continuing despite the pain. Removing her skates, she went down to drop them off at the front counter before heading down to the hot springs to relax. Folding her arms, Akira sighed to herself before bringing the scarf over her mouth as she made her way down to Yu-topia Katsuki and spend some time to herself until she's ready to head home.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Chasing after the three girls, Yuuko fought with her daughters for a phone that they managed to get footage of Akira skating and Yuuko couldn't let them upload the video like they did to Yuuri. The triplets were determine to keep the device as they tossed the phone at one another so their mother couldn't get it, but the woman was not having it.

"Give me the phone!"

"No!"

Putting her foot down as she tried to take it from their hands, but they were fast, "Hand it over!"

Before either one of the triplets could say another word, they were surprised when someone snatched the phone from their hands, "Hey!"

"Yuuko!" Yuuri quickly tossed it over to Yuuko before one of the triplets managed to take it from him, but he didn't even know what was the issue except the fact that Yuuko was chasing around the girls over the phone.

Catching, she held it high over her head before scolding her daughters, "No more phones!'

As the three tried to plead for the device back, but their mother not having since she put her foot down while telling the girls, "Go with your father and I'll talk to you three at home."

Yuuri watched the triplets leave, hearing them mutter to themselves about how they lost the phone and he looked over to Yuuko. He didn't understand why they made such a big deal out of it, but his eyes widen the second he caught glimpse of the video that was Akira ice skating.

Then he realized that she was about to delete the video which he stopped her, "Wait," Glancing over to Yuuko, he tried to think of something to say so his friend won't delete the video, "Maybe we shouldn't delete it..."

"If I don't delete it then without a doubt one of my girls will get their hands on it and I don't want them to upload it like they did to yours," Shaking her head, she didn't know what to do especially after spending a two years watching the former skater, "I can't possible have Akira know that my daughters caught her on film."

Shifting his eyes away Yuuri was aware about Akira's position on social media so surely if she were to show up again through a skating video then without a doubt people will turn their attention on her, "What if showing this to her then maybe having some form of reaction can spark something like... Like something that'll bring her back into skating."

Sighing, Yuuko wasn't fully comfortable with the idea, "I don't believe she'll like this, this video isn't the best option for her, Yuuri," Staring down at the screen, she could recall previous times that she watched the dishearten woman skate and Yuuko knew that Akira wasn't mentally prepared, "This isn't the right way to bring her back, she's not fully ready."

"We can possibly-" Stopping himself, Yuuri gave a nod before looking over to his friend, "Yuuko, I'll leave it up to you then."

Her eyes remain on the screen, she wanted to assist Akira who's one of her idol's sp the woman could rebuild her career and motivations again. But Yuuko was aware that within the time she watched Akira attempt skating the woman always seems to freeze up as if something was scaring her away from the ice. Even the video caught those moments along with the times she actually fell which will only discourage the former skater.

Curling her fingers over the phone, shifting her eyes over to her friend, "If I agree to hold onto this video a little longer then will it be okay?" Glancing back at the device, Yuuko saw potential in Akira and really hopes to see her rewrite the final chapter that her career left off into a brand new ending that the woman would've wanted.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before coming to a conclusion, "I'll... I'll keep the video for a while until I finally decide to delete myself before anyone manages to upload it."

Nodding, he glanced over to the clock and realized the time and Yuuri excused himself, "I have to go back home, I'll see you later Yuuko," Offering a smile over to his friend who looked up from the phone, "Goodnight Yuuko."

"Night Yuuri."

Walking back home, Yuuri wondered if Akira will ever take the chance to make a comeback, but he was surprised to know that she was capable of skating despite the news that broke out years ago surrounding the dreadful act that put her out of skating. Yet he wondered why she hasn't skated, but at the same time he knew very little about her on a personal level especially since he himself avoided socializing with her for reasons.

Sighing, pushing it aside as he reached the door, but Yuuri was confused the second he saw a dog greeted him yet it brought up some old memories of his own dog. Furrowing his brows, closing the door behind him as he whispered to himself, "Vicchan?"

His eyes widen once the large poodle leaped onto him, chuckling at how the dog was licking his face and Yuuri could only remember his dog, but his attention shifted over to his mom who entered the room. She smiled at him before commenting, "Doesn't he look like Vicchan? He came along with a handsome forge in man."

Shaking his head, sitting up while staring at the large poodle who sat in front him while progressing it, "What-?"

"Yes, a young man with short silver hair came in earlier today and if I can recall correctly, his name was Vik-" She began to describe the visitor, but her sentence was cut short because Yuuri quickly jumped to his feet.

"Viktor?! He's here in Hasetsu?!" He couldn't believe it, his eyes widen before running his hand through his hair, but he needed to see with his own eyes if its actually true, "Where is he now?"

Pointing over towards the hot springs, his mother didn't say anything about his reaction, "He's in the hot spring right now whic-"

Yuuri quickly left the room without hearing his mother say another word, he couldn't progress the thought of actually seeing his idol in Japan, but nonetheless at his family's hot spring resort. Entering the spring, he recognized the familiar figure sitting inside the hot spring, but Yuuri was left speechless that he couldn't possible think of anything to say when the Russian took notice of him.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Wrapping her coat around her after spending some time in the hot spring to relax. She won't deny the fact it was careless of her to do such a thing, but it's been some time Akira decided to confront her demons and get comfortable ice skating. But a trip to the Yu-topia could ease her body and soul while taking the time to think about what she wants out her future.

Calling it a day, Akira bid her farewell to the Katsuki family but before she managed to leave the place she received a call. Her eyes skimmed the screen to find that it was Minako calling, answering Akira was taken back at the sudden loud noise as she held her phone away for a moment before adjusting to her friend's radiating voice.

 _"Did you hear!?"_

Sighing, pausing in her tracks Akira leaned against the wall while responding, "Minako you have to be more clear than that especially when I don't keep up much on the news."

 _"Word is that Viktor Nikiforov left Russia and you wouldn't believe where he is!"_ Akira stared at the ground she already knew but it seems his actions have finally reached the news, but she continued to listen, _"Yuuri called and said he's at Yu-topia Katsuki right now!"_

 _"Where are you!?"_ Minako didn't bother hiding the excitement from her voice, _"I'm heading over to see him with my own eyes!"_

Pushing herself off the wall, Akira knew the world plays cruel jokes at times, but she wasn't prepared to finally see some old faces. Taking a deep breath, "I'm actually at Yu-topia Katsuki right now."

 _"Really!? Have you seem him?!"_

"No, but I have to go Minako so I'll talk to you later," Ending the call, Akira lowered her eyes while setting her phone back into her coat's pocket.

Taking in a deep breath, preparing herself before confronting the past as she walked down the hall that will lead her to the main room where they should be and if not then Akira will ask around. However, she's aware that if she finds Yuuri then she'll find Viktor since the boy would spend some time with his idol.

Well, she wasn't wrong the moment she entered the room where she saw Yuuri sitting across the silver haired man who was in one of the hot springs green robes while having his arms wrapped around his poodle. Their eyes locked, but by the way his eyes widen at the sight of her, Akira could assume that he wasn't expecting to see her any time soon. His sudden change in behavior caught Yuuri's attention, glancing over his shoulder he saw Akira standing there and he stood up while greeting her.

"Akira, glad to see you're fine," He smiled before turning back to find that Viktor also stood up, "Viktor said that he wants to coach me and-"

She didn't remove her eyes from the Russian as she spoke up, "Yuuri may you give me a moment with Viktor."

Glancing between the two, he was confused to hear such request from her, but he nodded his head while leaving them alone for a moment. This only made rise questions revolving the two, but Yuuri knew not to press on anything yet.

The two stood across from each other neither saying anything, it's been far too long since they've seen each other in person or spoken to one another.

Yes, Akira still kept up with him through the social media, news, but never actually communicate with him. However, Viktor didn't have the luxury of keeping tabs on her like she did with him because she withdrew from the public. There wasn't anything on the news about her nor has she updated any of her social media accounts, yet if he was lucky then someone might sneak some information about her but those were rare, so he was left in the dark.

To her he hasn't changed much in appearance, but she sensed that something wasn't right with him especially if he already decided to take a break from this seasons competition. A part of was glad to see he was doing fine, but a piece of her also wished to be left out his life and anything that could link to her past self.

Akira watched how he held Makkachin close to him, keeping the poodle from going to her and she understood why he'll do that. It was awkward silence, a tension that could make anyone uncomfortable to sit through yet they still kept a distance despite the fact only a few feet stood between them.

Meanwhile, Viktor couldn't believe his eyes at seeing a familiar face that he has yearned to see again, but he never intended to run into her during his sudden trip. Still he was relieved to see that she was doing well based on appearance which he took noticed that Akira continued to grow out her long black hair which only reminded of his youthful days when he had long hair. However, he knew that there were things left unsaid between them and surely it'll remain like that until they decide to clear up everything.

Finally deciding to be the one to break the silence, Viktor smiled, "Akira I'm happy to see you again and might I say that-"

Putting her hands into her coat's pockets, Akira simply cut to the chase in why she chose to confronted him, "Leave Viktor," She saw how he was taken back by her straight forward response, "Go back to Russia and just... just go home."

He'll be foolish to say it didn't hurt, but the Russian frowned slightly at her words before raising a hand up in defense, "I understand if you-"

Shaking her head, folding her arms as she offered an apology, "It's has nothing to do about the past, so don't," Sighing, revealing the purpose of her showing up, "I was asked to talk you into returning back to Russia by Vakov who called me."

Chuckling dryly to herself, stepping back as she stated her own thoughts, "He actually believed that you'll listen to me despite everything, but at least I tried."

Running his fingers through Makkachin's fur, Viktor closed his eyes before chuckling, "I'm surprised to hear that Vakov would ever call you for anything but," Looking over to her, a faint smile appeared over his lips, "But he wasn't wrong. I would've listened to you, however even your sweet voice won't sway me this time Akira."

Then silence settled in once again, furrowing his brows as he stared over to her noticing that she avoided meeting his eyes. Sighing, he spoke up even if he didn't know what he could say, "So you went all this way only to tell me to leave?"

"It's not hard to keep up with you Viktor," Her expression sadden, holding her hand up in defense as she stated, "However, if it wasn't for Vakov's request then I would've rather not be here."

Lowering her eyes, Akira knew it sounded terrible, "Don't take it the wrong way, but I rather not rekindle whatever was left behind and simply leave it alone."

Letting Makkachin go, the Russian attempted to reason with her, "Akira lets talk about-"

"There's nothing to talk about, okay," Taking in a deep breath, Akira shifted her eyes over to him, "I believe it's best to simply be acquaintances, nothing more, so please let's just be that."

Something soft brushed over her hand, her lips twitched when she saw the poodle try to get some form of acknowledgment from her and Akira allowed herself to pet the large dog for a moment before stepping back. Looking over to the silver haired man, he didn't have anything else to say so Viktor simply let it go for now.

Then the conservation took a turn when Akira spoke up, her attention was now focus on the reason Viktor came to Japan, "However, I merely want to warn you not to hurt Yuuri," Furrowing her brows, "I may not understand why you decided to be a coach, but don't you dare toy with him."

Frowning at how she assumed the worst from him, Viktor crossed his arms while responding back, "Do you truly believe I'm that much of a cruel person, Akira?"

"You simply do not understand Viktor," Turning away, Akira was about to take her leave but she paused before glancing over her shoulder, "Broken people are fragile which you have yet to fully comprehend."

Walking away, she ran into Yuuri who wanted to talk her about something, "Akira can I speak to y-"

Offering her apologizes, Akira was honest since she was tired and simply wishes to go home and call it a day. Holding her hand up in defense, she gave him a faint smile before excusing herself, "Forgive me Yuuri but I'm extremely tired and I wish to go home before it's late."

Nodding, he understood since she was ice skating earlier but he wanted to discuss a few things with her, "Then will I see you tomorrow? I want to talk about some important things with you."

Raising a brow, taken back from his request she wondered what could be the issue, but she agreed, "Tomorrow sounds fine," Giving a small nod, glancing between him and Viktor who kept a distance, she bid her farewell, "Goodnight."

Walking up to Yuuri, the Russian stared at the door that the woman disappeared through while asking, "Yuuri how much do you know about Akira?"

Blinking, adjusting his glasses before true fully answering him, "I honestly don't know much about Akira on a personal level beside what has been published by the media which is only revolves around her career."

Staring at the door that the former skater went through, Yuuri sighed, "We kept a more professional type of relation, more like acquaintances now since we haven't spoken much," Lowering his eyes, he also felt the need to avoid the woman and Yuuri spoken about the reason to anyone.

Viktor furrowed his brows, thinking if there's any possible way to gain more information about Akira, he tapped his chin before asking, "Does she live around here?"

Tilting his head, Yuuri tried to think but he wasn't one to know much about the former skater unlike his ballet teacher, Minako or his friend Yuuko. He was aware of some information yet nothing major, "Yes, but from what I know Akira lives a bit further away in a more quiet side of town where the residents are elders or there isn't many residing there."

"But in general Hasetsu is way more quiet than Kyoto and from I've learned, Akira moved here to get away from people," Yuuri furrowed his brows slightly before mentioning something that caught Viktor's attention, "But I've heard she's been skating recently but doesn't want to draw any attention."

His eyes widen, Viktor couldn't believe to hear something like that but it made him want to dig up more information, "Is that so?"

Recalling the events from earlier, Yuuri glanced over to his idol, "She was caught on video today, but my friend managed to keep it from anyone who might upload it."

"A video?" Now it sparked his interest, the Russian began to wonder what Akira has been up to during her time away.

Nodding his head while responding, "Yes, but my friend Yuuko has it until she decides to delete it before it gets out to the public."

Raising a brow, Viktor needed to see it for himself especially knowing that Akira wouldn't say a word about it, "Is there any possible way for me to see it?"

"I have to ask but I don't know since its my Yuuko's decision yet I can try," He smiled weakly at the thought, releasing a deep breath while commenting, "But Akira would kill someone if it went viral."

"She wouldn't do something so cruel," Reassuring that his old friend won't do such a thing according to the time he spent with her.

Sitting down back to where they were, Yuuri finally decided to ask a question since he realized that Viktor had an interest in Akira, "Do you two know each other?"

"Familiarity, we met a few times when our paths crossed," Viktor used the term that Akira decided to use in order to describe their relation, so he went along with it while lying about the past, "Skated together a few times, but we were professional about our careers so we were merely acquaintances."

"She doesn't seem to take too kindly to you," Chuckling sheepish, but his expression fell as he muttered to himself when thinking back in how the woman behaved, "I actually never seen her react that way before and I can't describe it either..."

Sighing, Viktor held Makkachin again within his arms as he stared at the poodle while thinking about the past, "She'll come around."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

She hasn't shown up at Yu-topia Katsuki or Ice Castle the next day in hopes to avoid seeing Viktor, but she did agree into speaking with Yuuri. Still Akira didn't contact him until far later in the evening when she was free and a part of her knew he'll bring the Russian skater with him. For the time being she sat in the cafe alone, staring at her coffee as she curled her fingers around the warmth of the cup.

Leaning back into the booth while keeping her eyes locked with her reflect within the coffee, Akira has been thinking a lot about the past. The memories held a sad tone to them as she yearned to rewind her life back when the days held color instead of this gray world she's been living in for some time now.

 _Flashback:_

 _Regardless if she wanted to be in bed all day long and do absolutely nothing, Akira dragged herself out so she could take the Russian around town. She smiled at how he encouraged the poodle to run, teasing the dog as they enjoyed the cool weather. Following behind, it's been only a day since Viktor decided to stay with her for a while and she was glad to have someone around._

 _Placing her hands into her coat's pockets, she only wanted to keep up with him, to make sure he won't worry over her. So she decided to hide away any signs of distress so they could go on like everything was fine. But Akira can't ignore the fact she has grown tired of walking yet she managed to catch up with him._

 _Viktor looked over to her when she stopped moving, he saw how she appeared to be tired. Watching how she used a near by bench to lean on and he came up with an idea._

 _Frowning to herself, Akira sighed in frustration before taking a sit, but her eyes widen when she realized that Viktor crouch in front of her with his back facing her._

 _Furrowing her brows confused and he only laughed before tugging her hand, "I know you're tired so I got you."_

 _Chuckling, she took his offer for a piggyback, placing her arms over his shoulders while he carefully held her legs around him before standing up. Glancing down to see the poodle jump around them, Akira leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thank you Vitya."_

 _Continuing on, they were quiet and he was comfortable with it. From the corner of his eye, Viktor saw how Akira had her eyes closed and he smiled. Turning his head slightly, chuckling to himself as he whispered, "If only I could stay longer."_

 _"You have your career back in Russia, Vitya," Akira responded back, looking down to see Makkachin leap up at them before moving ahead of them, "I'll be fine here and I have Haruka."_

 _Moving closer to her as his eyes stared at her, Viktor always knew the boundary but most of the time it didn't prevent him from entering someone's personal space. He smiled, leaning his head against hers, "Are you telling me to leave Akira~?"_

 _He chuckled to himself after seeing her expression change once hearing his words. This time he wasn't joking, Viktor glanced over to his poodle for a moment before returning his complete attention back to her. Akira kept her eyes on him as he inched closer only to tease before moving away again._

 _He would be lying if he wasn't contemplating in stepping over the line, but instead Viktor was honest when he said, "I want you to stay by my side."_

"Akira?"

Her eyes widen, finally taking notice of the presences of the two guest that sat down with her. Glancing between the two, Akira looked away again, "I didn't realized you were here."

A concern look came across his face, Yuuri stared at her for a moment, "You were completely spaced out."

Viktor leaned back into his chair, watching her intensely as he tried to pick up on anything, "You didn't even respond when we called you," Raising a brow once the woman spoke up again, she laughed it away as if it wasn't anything on her mind.

Sighing, Akira chuckled at how out of it she was. Her eyes glanced between the two men, she knew it was something that involved with whatever Yuuri wanted to talk to her about. So now she pondered in what they need from her, "So what do you two need from me? More importantly what is it that you want to talk about Yuuri?"

"Yeah... I wanted to see if you'll-" Yuuri paused for a moment before finally making eye contact with her, "I wanted to see if you'll coach me as well."

Leaning against the palm of his hand, Viktor smiled as he asked, "Will you coach him alongside me? After all you're formally with all this and well you two are from the same ethnic group, so it sounds responsible."

She was taken back from the question. Sure she had experience coaching others but she never actually stayed long enough to be considered a coach and Akira doesn't believe she's best suited for him.

"Me? Coach?" Blinking, declining the offer that was handed out for her, she couldn't take it, "I'm sorry Yuuri but I don't believe I'll be any use for you."

Pointing over to her, the Russian chuckled at her response, "Akira you're not giving yourself enough credit."

"I'm also not biting more than I can chew," Folding her arms she countered his point, she wasn't convinced on the idea of him being a coach.

Tilting his head, Viktor frowned at her tone since he knew she was basically referring to him, "But you can't deny you have experience."

"I haven't skated for years Viktor and I don't believe my experience will be of any use here," Setting her cup down while sternly making her decision final, but she saw how he smirked at her words which only earned him a frown.

Sighing, looking over to Yuuri, she offered to be support and help him with anything else besides coaching, "Yuuri I'll support you on your decision on making a fresh upturn, but I won't take that position."

Not saying anything revolving her skating career, Yuuri gave a nod, "I understand."

"So how have you been?" Changing the topic, Akira rested her head in the palm "Or should I ask how's your training is going?"

Yuuri sheepishly chuckled to himself before responding, "Right now Viktor isn't going-"

Cutting in, Viktor held one of his expressions that Akira knew that he was taunting someone, "He needs to gain my permission to ice skate once he's back into shape."

A faint smile appeared across her lips, chuckling as she reassured that they'll bypass the phase and jump into skating quite soon, "You surely let yourself go, Yuuri, but from what I've heard you'll be in shape in no time."

"Thanks..." Looking away, Yuuri wasn't fully sure about what will happen here on out.

Viktor placed his attention on his old friend, seeing if he could get some information on her, "What about you Akira? You kept your figure despite not skating."

"You surely don't have any proper social skills Viktor especially how to speak to a woman," Some things haven't changed about him, but she caught onto the way he was trying to sway her. Sighing, Akira crossed her legs while taking a sip out of her coffee, "I've kept myself busy with different activities to stay fit, but I'm more caution on how I handle myself."

Sending her one of his charming smiles while commenting, "And may I say you still look wonderful as ever."

"Flattering isn't going to get anywhere," Shaking her head after hearing his word, Akira rolled her eyes at his comment before raising a brow over to him, "You really have no shame."

Chuckling, she looked over to the Japanese man while joking around, "Yuuri I really feel for you that you'll be stuck with him."

This struck something within the Russian's memories, he could recall how she taunted him as she said something similar to Yuri back in Russia during one of her visits. How she'll always something like that to the blonde since the boy was the one to deal with him while she was away in Japan.

Snapping out his thought, Viktor looked over to see Akira standing up as she excused herself, "Well I'll be going now," Akira adjusted her coat before patting the black haired skater's back, "Good luck on training, I've heard he can a real devil when it comes down to skating."

He chuckled to himself when she teased Yuuri about him, but smirked over to her, "Akira don't scare him. I'm not that bad."

"Uhh... thank you Akira," He didn't know what to think about what she said revolving around his idol, but he is beginning to suspect that there's more than what it seems.

Akira gave them a small wave before leaving the cafe, "I'll see you two around I guess."

The two sat there without saying anything until Yuuri looked over to the Russian, "When do we start?"

Sitting up, glancing over to him as Viktor already planned a few things for Yuuri to do as training and he wants to start as soon as possible so they'll be prepared for the upcoming season, "Tomorrow and we'll work until I believe you're ready to be on the ice."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Sitting on the bench beside Yuuri who was busying training so could be back into appropriate shape for ice skating again. Viktor simply waited until dark haired skater was finished with his workouts, the Russian held the phone in his hands that Yuuri managed to obtain from his friend so Viktor could see the video about Akira skating.

He couldn't take his eye off the video, watching how his old friend couldn't keep herself whole when she was skating. The way she crumbled multiple times yet still maintaining a hold onto a thin line that kept her going until finally falling across the ice. Lowering the phone, Viktor looked off to the distance as he thought about the former skater wondering what must be going on that he has missed over the years.

Yet he won't deny she still has it within her to skate, but he can't ignore that something is holding her back. Especially after watching the video, mixed emotions were there when she's skating but there wasn't anything positive displayed in the short video.

 _Flashback:_

 _Its been only a few days since he decided to stay with her after everything was over with, yet the Russian knew things were different from the girl which he tried to keep her afloat and it seems to be working as they hanged out together. After spending a long day out and about they returned home once she was tired, but she played a few movies so they could have something to do before calling it a night. Akira already fallen asleep half way through the second movie leaving the Russian alone since he was still wide awake unlike his friend. He made sure to tuck her into bed carefully not wanting to disturb her, but he stayed in the room. Sitting down beside her, Viktor helped his beloved dog onto the bed too so Makkachin wouldn't wake up the girl._

 _Brushing her hair away, his eyes soften at the sight to finally see her sleep in peace since he already saw the sleepless nights she went through during his stay. Laying down, he smiled over to Makkachin who rested his head on his owner's stomach before closing his eyes. Viktor knew it was late according to their standards, but he still felt like it was far too early to call it a night like his friend did. So he took the time to think to himself while leaving Akira and his beloved poodle to sleep soundly as he contemplated about a few things, staring at the ceiling before glancing back to her._

 _His attention shifted once again, he tugged his necklace out from underneath his shirt as he stared at the one eyed charm that he kept on him ever since getting it. Recalling some old memories where they were both happy, skating like no tomorrow and just enjoying their time when things were a bit simpler. Yet he wondered if he'll ever be able to fill in the second eye, but for now he was fine to be by her side as a friend._

 _Setting the charm back underneath his shirt, Viktor looked over to her but he kept a distance while watching her sleep, but a part of him wanted to be closer than what they were._

Clenching the charm that was tucked away underneath the layers of clothing, Viktor still couldn't comprehend the ray of emotions that flow over him every time he thought about the past that held the girl who shook him up with her presence. The one who made his career greater than he would've thought, but he wondered if he never decided to pester her after one of her performances then maybe his routines wouldn't have had the same affect on people. Still it was nostalgic to see her skate again even if it was laced with a sorrowful filled atmosphere that appeared to haunting her like a ghost.

Glancing over he saw that Yuuri sat down after completing his workout and Viktor spoke up without hesitation, "Do you have feelings for Minako?"

His eyes widen at the claim, waving his hands as Yuuri quickly dismissed the idea, "What!? No way!?"

Raising a brow, Viktor continued to ask more questions in hopes to get some personal insight, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Lowering his hands into the bench, he shook his head the question, "No"

His expression changed without him knowing, Viktor looked over to him while asking, "How about ex lovers?"

"I rather not talk about it," Yuuri shifted his attention away, avoiding anymore questions that he didn't wish to speak of.

A part of him wanted to talk about what has been bothering him ever since seeing his old friend, but even if he were to open to Yuuri. The Russian will simply cover up loose ends trailing to the woman that cracked him. Then another part was hoping to get some form of insight about relationships but he couldn't get Yuuri to say anything about the matter.

Sitting, Viktor held a smile, "Then lets talk about me," Tapping his chin, the Russian held a bittersweet smile as he recalled old memories, "Let me see, my first lo-"

Stopping the man from revealing any personal information, Yuuri was flustered at how his idol was so straightforward, the Japanese skater couldn't, "S-Stop! You don't need to!"

Sighing, Viktor stared at the phone in his hands before setting in next to Yuuri. His attention was pulled over to Makkachin who barked and Viktor finally realized the structure behind them, "Yuuri what's that building up there."

Blinking, Yuuri looked over as he answered the foreigner's question, "People call it Hasetsu Castle but inside it's really a ninja castle."

"Really!?"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The two walked up towards Ice Castle, but Yuuri knew it wasn't because he'll be ice skating since he hasn't gain the approval of Viktor's to enter the ice rink. Yet he still needed to ask, making sure if there wasn't anything different with the plans, "So I'm not skating yet?"

Viktor smiled, closing his eyes as he shook his head, "Nope~!"

"Oh..."

"But I believe your friend would like their phone back," Chuckling, the Russian scratched the back of his head before informing Yuuri of what happened, "Oh and tell them that I accidentally deleted the video, don't know how to use the phone."

Yuuri paused for a moment, he was surprised to hear such a thing from him, "Huh...?" But he couldn't find any words to respond back so he left it alone yet it made him wonder, "Okay, I'll tell her about it."

Handing over the phone before they entered the building, "Here."

"Thank you," Taking the phone, he held it as they entered the place, but Yuuri stopped as he searched for his childhood friend who wasn't anywhere in sight, "Yuuko?" Walking further in, he could only assume she was busy tending to other things aside from the front counter, glancing over to Viktor, "She must be in the rink if she's not here in the front."

The two went down the hall, but before they could reach the rink area they were stopped by Yuuko who quickly made sure they didn't go any further. She wasn't expecting to see them especially when someone was already on the ice rink, "Yuuri!? Viktor!?" Blocking them from moving any further ahead, she didn't know what to say, "Stop, you two can't go any further!"

"Yuuko, I only came to drop off the phone and the video was deleted," He smiled sheepish while handing the phone over to her, but he didn't say anything else revolving the topic

"Oh..." She was a bit relieved to hear that the video was no longer on the phone, "Thank you."

Raising a brow, Viktor wondered what could possibly be the issue that they're not allowed in the rink especially since this is the local ice rink that was within a reasonable distance, "Is there a reason why we can't go inside the rink area?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she came up with an excuse without revealing any thorough information, "I- Uhh- It's not ready for usage right now."

"Hmmm..." The Russian already had an idea what was the real explanation, but he kept it to himself, but his attention shifted over to Yuuri.

Furrowing his brows, Yuuri put the pieces together before looking over to his friend, "Wait... Yuuko, are you saying that Akira is-"

Shaking her head as she stared at Yuuri, telling him not to say another word, "Shh!"

Yuuri blinked before asking, "Is she skating right now?"

Sighing, folding her arms as she informed them that they still couldn't enter the rink, "Yes, but she doesn't like anyone knowing, so you can't go inside."

Viktor wanted to see her skate in person even if it means doing so in secret, "There's surely another way we can watch without disturbing her."

"There is but-" Not fully comfortable with the idea, but there wasn't much she could now since they're aware of Akira skating inside.

He was surprised to hear that it was all true, to know that the formally renown Japanese female skater has returned back to ice skating after so long, "Yuuko, we already know she's ice skating and we haven't said anything," Glancing over to see that Viktor also held a special type of interest in the matter especially if he was the one to accidentally delete the video.

Nodding, she allowed them to enter the room that had a clear view of the ice rink so they could watch Akira from a distance without exposing themselves, "Not a word, okay."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

"She's been doing this for the past two years, but this year she's actually been skating more often," Yuuko filled the two in on what's going on, but she didn't reveal much information to them, "Yet I can't stand watching her like this, she's been pushing herself so much and I can't bear to see her fall anymore."

Frowning to himself, remembering the headlines that were on the news years ago revolving around Akira. Yuuri was surprised to see that the woman was skating again, "I thought the stories about-"

"Akira told me she was given the okay to skate again, but it won't be the same," Holding her hands together, Yuuko kept her eyes on the black haired woman while informing the two about a few things, "However, she's been very hesitate as if she was afraid..."

"Viktor?"

Glancing over to his idol, Yuuri saw how the Russian was intensely watching every movement that Akira did as if he was watching a ghost rise from the dead. Viktor didn't remove his eyes as he studied the woman, seeing if there was any issues that she might have due to the long absents.

He was amazed to see his friend skate again, but at the same time he didn't know what to think as he carefully watch Akira smoothly transition into her step sequence, "I haven't seen her skate in person for some time now, but something is holding her back," Then his expression changed once seeing how Akira fell onto the ice after noticing the way she froze up for a second.

Bringing her hands up against her lips, she felt anxious just watching one of her idols go through so much, "It's been a routine of hers, she'll come here randomly and skate alone, but most of the time it'll be at such late hours," Her eyes soften, Yuuko became very caution when Akira came to skate, so she'll stand by to make sure nothing happens, "I'm more worry about her health, she's been pushing her limits."

Yuuri's eyes widen once seeing how Akira fell after landing a jump and a part of him reacted differently, he could see himself out there on the ice, but he still can't believe to see Akira get back up on her feet again, "She can't possibly-"

Her eyes soften, glancing over to Yuuri as she worried over the woman, but Yuuko couldn't do much to stop her, "Sometimes, she'll leave it alone by now, but at times she'll continue like this."

Then again, she fell once more but this time it was clear that Akira was pushing herself to the point that it was clearly visible as her body trembled slightly before getting onto her feet again. Shaking his head, Yuuri glanced over to Yuuko before returning his attention back to see Akira returning back to the ground, "We have to help her up."

He shook his head, Viktor turned away as he went to help Akira after seeing her struggle on getting back to her feet. Frowning to himself, he was lost of words watching his friend skate, but he was displeased to see how she was handling herself as he muttered to himself, "Dammit Akira."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Gasping, she turned onto her side while curling her fingers against the cold surface that rested beneath her. Shaking her head, Akira couldn't stand the feeling of laying on the icy plains as she moved onto her knees while leaning forward as her hands pressed against the ice. Pushing herself off the ice, her eyes stared at the ground as she looked at her reflection staring right back at her, but Akira frowned to herself while muttering to herself, "Come on, I can do it," She felt her body ache, but she's been through worse and this won't keep her down for long yet she sat back down for a moment.

Her eyes widen the second she heard the ice scrapped against blades, but she refused to look up once seeing a pair of skates in front of her. She should've known he'll show up, but she couldn't meet him in the eye as he sighed to himself, "Akira stop before you hurt yourself," Holding his hand out to her, Viktor stared at her seeing how she stubbornly refused his help, "Give me your hand so I can help you."

Ignoring him, she managed to get to her feet before skating off, but Akira flinch slightly as she placed a hand over her shoulder, "I'm fine."

Frowning, he followed close beside her in case she stumbles, "This isn't like you," Moving in front of her, Viktor stopped her as he wanted to know one thing, "What are you beating yourself up for?"

"It's none of your concern Viktor," Moving around him, not wanting to answer as she tried to leave the rink before anything else happens.

Not understand why she was acting so careless, he never seen her behave in such a way when it involved ice skating, but this time there was a great change in how she viewed skating, "More than you think Akira, so stop being so reckless."

Muttering over to him, she kept her eyes on the ice as she shook her head, "You don't get it."

Keeping up with her pace, Viktor saw how torn she was about the whole thing, "Then talk to me."

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a look as she told him to stay out of her business, "Leave it alone," Pulling herself out of the rink, she released a deep breath before moving over towards the bench that held her things.

She quickly removed her skates then she noticed Yuuri's presence as he asked out of concern, "Akira, are you okay?"

Nodding, ignoring the light pain that coursed through her body due to the number of times she fell and the time she spent simply skated without taking any breaks, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But-"

Pulling her coat over her shoulders, she paused for a moment, but she managed to move without expressing any more signs of discomfort, "I'm fine, don't worry about it Yuuri."

Viktor narrowed his eyes over to her, he could see that she wasn't okay regardless if she was trying to convince everyone as well as herself, "You're not fine Akira."

"It's my problem," Lowering her eyes, she left without sparing another word or glance at the two since she knew if she stayed any longer than they'll only pester more.

Walking down the hall, fixing her hair as she entered the lobby to find Yuuko standing behind the counter. Akira saw how the brown haired woman held a worried look within her eyes as she quickly apologized, "Akira, I'm sorry."

She didn't blame her, placing the skates on the counter, Akira shook her head as she reassured her that everything was fine, "It's okay."

Yuuko carefully watched the woman, making sure that she wasn't hurt, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, releasing a deep breath while brushing her fingers over her arm, "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I had worse Yuuko, so a couple of bruises won't kill me," Akira couldn't help herself from laughing faintly to herself, she could take a few bruises any day, but she excused herself so she could head on out, "I'll see you later, okay."

"Okay," Yuuko's expression sadden, she was fully aware of what Akira meant and it only hurt her to hear such things. Releasing a deep breath, she collected the skates before putting aside so she could clean them and have them placed back onto the shelf. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't help herself from wondering if Akira will change before severely hurting herself, but all Yuuko could do was hope things don't take a terrible turn.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Arriving home, she removed her coat to get comfortable while greeting her cat that nuzzled against her leg, Akira smiled before picking up the gray feline. The woman was tired after a long day, she felt her whole body ache at how she neglected herself the right to properly handle herself, but she managed to relax at the Yu-topia Katsuki where she stayed at the hotsprings for a bit before heading over to have a drink with Minako. On the way there, she spoke with Yuuri about a few things that only made her mentally exhausted, but mainly Akira couldn't help herself from feeling emotional drained.

Sighing, she changed into her sleep attire and crawled into bed, hoping to get some rest after everything that she been through. Setting her cat onto her bed, Akira rested her head against her pillow as she closed her eyes, but something disturbed her. Her phone was vibrating, frowning at the thought of who might be calling her at a late time, but her surprise it was Yuuri who was calling her.

Taking a deep breath, answering the call, "Hello?"

 _"Sorry for disturbing you Akira,"_ He apologized since it was late and surely didn't want to bother her for calling at a time like this.

She listened while placing a arm over her eyes, reassuring that there wasn't any issue, "There's no need to apologize," Opening her eyes when she took notice that her cat decided to walk over her, but she spoke up again, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

 _"Yeah, I wanted to see if-"_ But before she could hear anything else from Yuuri then suddenly she heard Viktor take the phone away as he greeted her, _"Akira!"_

Rolling her eyes, she should've expected that he'll take hold over the call, "Viktor what is it?"

 _"If you could possible compose a song for Yuuri,"_ Listening carefully to his request, Akira ran a hand through her long hair as she sat up, _"I remembered you composed a few for me before."_

Frowning, Akira covered her eyes before laying back down as she reminded the Russian about a few conditions if they wanted her to compose anything, "You from anyone knows how I feel about composing music," She doesn't simply create music, she makes sure it fits perfectly for the user and it properly represents them in a way, "I have guidelines and I don't believe Yuuri is at that stage unlike you were when I composed for you."

 _"So if Yuuri fulfills the requirements then you'll compose a song for him?"_

Sighing, she knew that Yuuri has a lot to do if they planned to have her make a music piece for them especially if he doesn't have faith in himself which will only leave her options of songs revolving a sad tone. Covering her eyes with the back of her arm, answering him, "If I believe he's ready then I'll do the job, but I'll be one to decide not you," Shaking her head while making it clear that he has no say if they intend on using her music, "Similar to how you're dictate when he's prepared for actually ice skating."

 _"I'll make sure he's capable of fulfilling your requirements then Akira,"_ He chuckled but she knew he'll make sure to see that Yuuri meets her standards, yet she'll be impressed if he actually carries out his word.

"So you two only called for that?"

 _"More or less,"_ Akira could sense how he wanted to speak more about other things, but it was already late.

Yawning, running her fingers through her cat's multi colored fur before hinting that she'll like to end the call, "If there isn't anything else then I'll like to catch some sleep,"

 _"Night Akira~"_

 _"Goodnight Akira,"_ Yuuri got the phone back, but he quickly apologized for the inconvenience before calling it a day, _"Sorry again for disturbing you at such a late notice."_

"It's fine," Reassuring it wasn't anything to worry about as she hung up, "Goodnight."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It been a week and everything has been going well on Yuuri's training based on what she heard, but she's been busy doing her own things such as getting herself comfortable skating again yet it hasn't been that easy. However, she decided to drop by the ice rink to see if Viktor finally allowed Yuuri to step into the ice rink especially since its been some time already. Entering the Ice Castle, Akira expected to see the two practicing or something, but instead she only say Viktor skating alone in silence which confused her for a moment. Furrowing her brows, she began to wonder where the other skater was, but Akira noticed that the Russian hasn't taken notice to her presence as she continued to walk closer towards the railing near the entrance of the rink. It appears he was skating to a routine in progress by the way he kept repeating himself, but there was something that made her feel like the routine was incomplete as if a missing piece hasn't been found yet.

Pushing herself back before calling out to the man, "Where's Yuuri?"

His eyes widen, coming to a complete stop as he turned to see Akira standing on the other side of the fence that separated the rink from the rest. Viktor blinked before progressing the question, tilting his head as he thought about it, "I believe he overslept."

Leaning onto her hand as she used the railing to support, Akira raised a brow at him, "So you didn't wake him?"

"Nope," Shaking his head, he began to skate over to her while giving an explanation, "He needs to be disciplined and surely this will teach him a little lesson. Plus I have all day."

Now the question came up the woman looked around the rink, recalling a few things before shifting her eyes over to Viktor, "Are you going let him skate today?"

Leaning against the railing, he chuckled while turning over to her, "I gave him permission to finally skate."

"Hmm..." She kept her eyes on him, wondering what could be going through his mind, Akira wanted to know if he managed to construct a plan, "What's your plans as a coach?"

Folding his arms, Viktor held his chin as he thought about it as his eyes drifted off onto the rink while providing her with some insight in what he intends to do, "See what he's capable of, fix whatever needs fixing, and then we'll discuss routines," Glancing over his shoulder to see what she wasn't fully convinced and he smirked to himself as he turned around to completely face her, "You don't have much faith in me, Akira?"

Looking up, she gave her honest opinion while straightening herself, "I don't believe you understand what coaching is, Viktor. You tend not listen to Vakov," Folding her arms, Akira offered a faint smile as she pin point the reasons, "You're also one to choreograph your own routines, decide your own music, and basically function without a coach, so you don't know how to fulfill the role properly."

Viktor raised a brow, leaning closer as he tilted his head, questioning her further while thinking of a way to pull similar argument against her, "So you do then?"

"I've mentored my fair share of skaters, Viktor," Her expression soften, recalling the time she spent years back before moving away from Kyoto, but Akira sighed as she looked away, "I've worked with my coach many times even if I also worked a bit more independent as well."

This caught his interest, he wasn't aware of her involvements and Viktor certainly knew this must be around the time she hasn't spoken with him, "Mentored?"

Leaning against the railing again with her back facing him, Akira lowered her eyes as she remembered the two skaters that decided to pick her from all people to be mentored under, "A couple years ago before I moved, I was asked by two young skaters if I could mentor them," She smiled to herself the woman have seen them grow through their competitions that she managed to see on screen and both have their achievements, "Both with different backgrounds, different ideals, and different areas in which they wanted me to help them with."

Closing her eyes, releasing a deep breath as she whispered to herself, "They have been improving after leaving from my guidance and I must say, I hope they achieve their goals before their careers come to an end."

"How come I didn't hear about this?" Frowning to himself, he won't deny that he was slightly upset for not hearing about this or even knowing that she branched out onto a different field of skating which she might have some experience that he lacks.

Chuckling, she tilted her head back as she retorted, "Simple. It wasn't known to the public," Her expression sadden, moving away as she stared off as her words faded, "However, I don't believe I'll be much help as a coach for Yuuri or any form of guidance."

"Do explain," Viktor kept a steady eye on her, obversing her carefully while trying to understand why she reacted the way she did and why those emotions rise to the surface revolving the topic.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Akira was aware about Yuuri lack of confidence and his own issues, but she herself have been fighting her own inner demons that she can't possible help anyone when she can't help herself, "I'm incompetent to help someone who's on a far lesser level than me based on our state."

Moving away from the railing, Viktor skated a bit while calling over to her, "Skate with me, Akira."

"Huh?" Snapping her out of her train of thought, she watched how he was waiting for her to answer, but her eyes glanced between him and the ice below.

"I don't know when Yuuri will arrive," Holding out a hand out to her, trying to see if she'll take the step into skating, but mainly he simply wanted to skate with her again, "But I'll like if you'll skate with for the time being. Like old times."

"I'll pass," Declining the offer, Akira already had her own set routine of when she skates which involves being alone, "If I'm going to skate, it'll be on my terms."

Folding his arm, Viktor began to think of a way to pull her onto the ice rink without discouraging her any further especially after seeing what happened the other night when they caught her ice skating, "Hmmm..."

"Viktor!"

The two of them jump at the sudden loud noise, but it was familiar to them yet it took them a moment before recognizing the owner of the voice. However, Akira felt uneasy as she could only imagine one person who sounded like that meanwhile Viktor was slightly taken back at the unexpected visit.

Blinking, Viktor turned around towards whoever called for him, "Huh?"

"Yuri?" Furrowing her brows, recognizing the voice, but her eyes widen once she saw the blonde teen barged through the doors with Yuuri right behind him.

"Yuri! I'm glad to see you've made it~!" Waving over to the blonde, Viktor greeted the boy as he smiled while Yuri continued to walk closer, "I didn't noticed you were there. I'm surprised to see that Vakov allowed you to come."

Her eyes widen as she heard the words leave Viktor's mouth and she was stun to hear about the possibility of the blonde flying out without notifying anyone. Quickly turning over to him, Akira stared at him in disbelief, but before she could scold him for not thinking logical about the situation, "What?! Viktor you can't possible believe this is okay-"

Tilting his head at how Akira raised her voice at him, but his attention along with hers shifted back to the Russian punk that stopped in front of her. Raising a brow, Viktor hasn't moved from his spot as he wondered what the blonde would do next, "Hmm?"

"You," Frowning, Yuri was taken back to see a familiar face, but at the same time a part of him expected it for some odd reason, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

She never imagine she'll see him again especially in conditions like this, Akira didn't know what she could say to the blonde as she attempted to speak up, "Yuri I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Narrowing his eyes, the Russian punk still wasn't content on seeing the woman after not hearing from her, but he still wanted some form of explanation, "Why are you here if you're not going to skate? Are you simply going to walk away again like before!?"

There was some unsettled business and she knew it was bound to happen yet the teen only wanted to set some things straight before he moves onto the real reason he's in Japan, "You abandon us like nothing when-"

Skating over towards the railing, Viktor decided to cut in and see if he could take control of the conversation, but the blonde quickly cut him off, "Yuri-"

Glaring over to the man, Yuri knew a few things and he already suspected Viktor to know do anything about it, but it only irritated him further in how the man was brushing it aside, "You can't say anything Viktor because I god damn know you haven't said anything."

Yuuri was overwhelmed by what's going on between them, but he held his hands up in defense when he attempted to help Akira, "Can we talk more-"

Frowning at the skater who shared his name, the blonde was slightly annoyed by him since Viktor left Russia for someone so incompetent, "This doesn't involve you pig!"

Akira stepped in, not approving how harsh he was treating the Japanese skater, but her sentence was interrupted, "Yuri there's no need to be-"

Quickly cutting to the chase, Yuri narrowed his eyes while making one point clear, "No, I want you know one thing. If you think apologizing will fix everything then you're wrong, so don't waste your time."

She knew he was right, so there was no point in apologizing especially he'll only dismiss it like nothing. Akira took a deep breath as she responded back, "I don't expect you to nor do I want you to."

Yuri stared at her for a moment, clenching his hands as he bit back, "I _hate_ you."

"Yuri!"

Her eyes widen for a split second, but she chuckled dryly to herself before walking pass the blonde as she whispered, "Thank you for calling me out, Yuri," With that she decided it was best to leave, after all she was responsible for the fallout that happened between them and she knew it was only a matter of time until it'll reach the surface so they could possibly talk it out.

Yuuri watched how she walked passed him, but he didn't know what to say or do with what just happen since he wasn't aware of the whole picture that surrounded them, "Akira-"

The blonde didn't bother sparing a glance as he cut him off while coldly stating, "Leave her."

Skating alongside the small wall as he attempted to stop her from leaving so he could possibly talk to her, "Akira wait," Stopping in his tracks, Viktor saw how she brushed him off while continuing on as if nothing happened.

Without looking back, she simply told him to leave the matter alone and actually worry about something important like being a coach, "Viktor you have a job to do as a coach, so leave me alone."

 _Flashback:_

 _Stepping out of the locker room, the boy raised a brow once he saw the Japanese teen wave over to him as she congratulate him after his performance, "Congrats, you did great out there, Yuri," He didn't say anything nor did he acknowledge her praise as they continued to walk down the hall, but Yuri lifted his head once Akira said, "Once you're ready then I promise to compose you a song for your senior debut, it'll be something to remember."_

 _Frowning, Yuri didn't understand what was holding him back as he retorted back, "How am I not ready?"_

 _Chuckling, she looked off to the distance as they see Vakov waiting at the end, but she only spared a few words on the subject, "You'll know it when it happens, but for now you need to improve in some areas."_

 _Playing along, the blonde rolled his eyes before glancing over to her, "So when I'm 'ready' then you'll compose a music piece for my senior debut?"_

 _"I promise you that," Agreeing, Akira soon began to lecture the boy a bit which he brushed aside like usual, "But you got to start listening to constructive criticism than stubbornly ignoring it."_

 _Crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes over to her while snorting back at her comment, "Tck- I won didn't I?"_

 _"Not for long if you believe that's enough for you to win in the senior category," Providing some advice for the boy, she saw the Russian coach turned to face them as they approached him, but she stated a cold fact before keeping a distance from him, "It's no game once you compete with people far older than you and even more experienced."_

 _Ignoring her words, he didn't say anything else on the topic as he walked over to his coach while the Japanese teen stood off to the side who was searching for Viktor since he wasn't anywhere to be found. Looking up at his coach, Yuri glanced around the lobby to see where the silver haired seen was before returning his attention back to Vakov, "Where's Viktor?"_

 _Vakov glanced over his shoulder to see where his other student was, but the man honestly lost Viktor who went off somewhere without saying anything, "He's-"_

 _"Yuri!" Waving at the them as he finally reached them, Viktor smiled at the blonde boy, "You did good out there."_

 _He didn't say anything to Viktor's comment, Yuri knew that he didn't reach the standards that he wanted and hearing those words only confirmed it. The blonde walked away from the teens as he followed his coach, but he smirked to himself once he heard Viktor shout out which he could only assume that Akira elbowed him or something. Yuri chuckled to himself as he glanced over his shoulder to see the silver haired skater rub his arm while pouting over to the girl who frowned at him, "Ow! Akira, what was that for?"_

His eyes gazed the ground for a moment, lingering where she once stood, but Yuri snorted under his breath as he muttered, "That idiot..." Taking a deep breath, turning around to see that Viktor already left the rink and had removed the skates which the blonde decided to reveal his main purpose for showing up, "Lets talk Viktor."

Sighing, he wasn't going to talk about anything that just happen at the moment, but maybe on a later note he'll bring the topic up again. For now, he slipped his coat on while standing up, Viktor raised a brow at the blonde, "What is it?" Tilting his head, he began to think about what could be the reason why the Russian teen flew out but Viktor noticed the look that Yuri sent him, "With that look I'm assuming it's something I did, or more like something I didn't do."

"I'm not here to fool around like you are!" He was a bit agitated at how Viktor didn't seem to remember, but Yuri stepped forward as he brought up the reason, "I'm here to hold you to your promise that you'll choreograph my program like you said. So I'm here to take you back to Russia."

Yuuri's eyes widen, glancing between the two until his eyes landed on Viktor who hasn't said anything to the blonde's words. But the silence was only making him anxious meanwhile Yuri frowned at how Viktor wasn't saying anything to him.

Viktor stared at the blonde for some time, he didn't say a word before scratching the back of his head, "Oh, I've must have forgotten," Chuckling, the man looked back at the teen while reminding him, "You know how forgetful I can be, Yuri."

"I'm painfully aware, but I'm still holding your word on it," Shutting his eyes, containing himself from saying anything else, but Yuri looked up at the man while firmly stating, "A promise is a promise!"

"Hmm, I got an idea!" Snapping his fingers, Viktor smirked at the two as he revealed his idea that'll resolve the issues at hand, "I'm going to choreograph a program for you two to skate to the same music."

The two were stun to hear Viktor say such a thing and the two quickly were in denial as they glanced over to each other before snapping their attention back to the Russian man, "What?!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The two of them sat at the bar, Akira was more caution about how much alcohol she consumes while Minako tends to get a bit carried away at times, but this time she didn't ask for much. Instead the two were talking with one another while enjoying a drink together like they usually do, but this time the certain of the topic involved Yuuri and Viktor along with a few other things about ice skating.

However, Akira set her drink down the moment Minako brought up something. The ballet teacher wasn't blind, she noticed how the former skater behaved around the Russian, watching their interactions if they dared speak with one another and Minako was aware about a few things. Knowing that the two were seen together a few years back when Akira still ice skated, but Minako assumed there was more to the story as she asked, "So you two were something?"

Ignoring the question, not wanting to talk about it with her, Akira was comfortable talking to Minako about things, but anything revolving around her relations with the foreign skater or most things surrounding her past career. Akira tends to be uncomfortable about it, so she simply told her friend, "I don't believe it's anyone's concern and I don't want to talk about it."

Raising a brow, Minako took another sip of her drink, "I'm assuming something went south between you two then," Chuckling, leaning against her arm before pointing over towards Akira, "It's kinda obvious when you look at it."

Shrugging her shoulder, not paying much attention to the topic anymore, "Minako it's best to leave some things alone," Lowering her eyes, Akira released a deep breath, "Especially if it's something that doesn't involve others."

Eyeing her for a moment, Minako sighed before setting her empty glass down as she excused herself, calling it a day while saying that she needed to meet with Yuuri before heading home, "Alright, I gotta get going and see Yuuri before calling it a day," Offering a smile as she spared a few words to her friend, "Akira you've been living with ghosts for so long, I think you should actually move forward."

Her eyes widen, looking up to hear Minako say something like surprised her, but Akira knew the woman had a good point. Yet all she could say back to her since there wasn't any right words to express what is going through her mind, "Goodnight Minako," Smiling as she watched the ballet teacher go off to Yu-topia Katsuki to talk to Yuuri.

Staring down at her drink, thinking about what her friend said and she found herself opening up her instagram as she scrolled through her feed that she hasn't seen for some time. Akira saw how some of the female skaters were out practicing or they were enjoying their social lives away from their careers. She wasn't surprised to see Sara with her brother since the twins were most inseparable, but she continued to scroll further to see Mila post a video of her and her rink mates fool around on their free time instead of practicing. Her eye caught sight of the blonde teen who stood off to the sidelines instead of participating with the rest of his rink mates. It wasn't anything new for the Russian punk since he wasn't one to get involved in group activities that are quite silly, but he still sticks around regardless.

Frowning, she realized someone sat down beside her at the booth and from the corner of her eye Akira recognized the familiar hair which only means one thing. But she didn't say anything, shutting her phone off while taking her drink back into her hands while her new companion ordered his drink. It was quiet between them until she glanced over when the Russian spoke up, "Why haven't you introduced me to a pork cutlet bowl before?"

Raising a brow, Akira should've been used to him starting a conservation so weird which almost made her want to laugh, but instead she took a sip of her drink, "You probably left out some amazing food back in Russia that you never showed me."

"Touché," Chuckling at her response, Viktor set down his drink before looking over to her, "You know it's quite selfish of you to think about-"

Frowning, she quickly turned over to him as she set things straight, "When you do something selfish then it's alright, huh? But when I do something for me then it's completely wrong," Akira rested her head upon her hands, lowering her eyes as she whispered, "You wouldn't understand anything nor do I want to talk about it."

Silence settled between them until he was the one to start up the conversation once again, but this time he decided it was time to talk some things out, "What Yuri said earlier."

Akira stared at the glass in her hand, lowering it while leaning back as she admit that the blonde had every right to put her on the spot, "He's right you know."

He knew the teen was right for snapping at them, but yet it still irked him in a sense that he couldn't explain it, "Why?"

Her expression sadden, keeping her head up as she stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking over to him, "I felt dead... A piece of me still feels dead and it's what's holding me back even now..." Shaking her head, Akira muttered to herself as she continued, "Like I said, broken people are fragile beings which I won't allow anyone to near me to further shatter whatever is left."

Holding the glass cup within her grasp, Akira stared at the clear material before whispering, "Like you said before... skater's hearts are as fragile as glass..." Closing her eyes, she admitted that hers was in the mist of repairing itself yet it hasn't healed, but she made it clear that she didn't want anyone's help, "Mine has been shattered so let me put it all back together on my own."

Viktor listened closely to her words, lowering his eyes at the clear substance within his cup as he chuckled bitterly to himself when he recalled some old memories where he said that. Mainly, he remembered saying it to her from all people and now he's hearing it again, but this time he was also a victim of having a fragile heart because he's a skater, "Then why shatter mine?"

"Come on, Viktor, I'm much of a mess like you are," Taking another sip out of the cup, she shook her head before tilting her head over to him as she simply responded back, "You might appear to be a pretty little picture with no flaws, but you've covered them up so perfectly enough to fool everyone."

Taking another drink to replace his empty one, Viktor narrowed his eyes over to her before speaking up against her words, "You from all people, one who could interpret people so easily and understand their emotions, yet you can't see what's in front of you."

Leaning against the palm of her hand, Akira already knew how things were between them, but she couldn't believe how they've made it so far together without falling apart at how different they were. Her expression soften as she recalled old memories of when they'll spend hours just talking, just being with each other, but even now she still couldn't believe someone like him would ever think of her in such a way while she tried to put a fine line between them.

Sighing, Akira shook her head as she stared at him while stating a fact, "Because you don't understand emotions, Viktor," Shaking her head, turning away as she reached out for another drink, "Ever since I've known you, you haven't touched your emotions in a genuine way and all I've seen are cover up that I honestly don't know what you sincerely feel at times."

Lowering her eyes, "I only saw small glimpse of true emotions, but other than that I can only assume, I can put pieces together like a puzzle, but you have yet to understand why people feel certain things," Akira released a deep breath before taking another drink out of her cup while shaking her head over to him, "To know how to put that into play and not just simply play it off as some type of role that you need to imitate."

"Which is why I've warn you not to harm others in such a way that shows how ruthless you can be when regarding to others' emotions," Frowning, fully aware of how careless he can be at times when socializing with others at times, "You can be insensitive at times without even knowing it."

"Look at me, Akira," Curling his fingers around her wrist, he's been trying to fix that about him and understand, but it's difficult when no one attempts to actually talk to him without holding him on some pedestal, "Have I ever done that to you?"

"No... But I've felt lost and you... you were far away from me regardless if you stood right by me," Pulling away, she refused to meet him in the eye as she revealed her thoughts, "I was alone and you wouldn't understand even if you tried. You're not someone I should have around me."

Leaning over, she could imagine the possible outcome if she stayed in Kyoto and kept contact with everyone, but in the end it would've been the ended of her, "You were only going to break me even if you didn't know it," Holding her head, Akira closed her eyes, she was aware her decision was rash but she needed to destroy her previous life in order to move forward. Whispering under her breath, "Which is why I cut everyone out, I hated everything, and I couldn't breath until I was left alone..."

Sighing, Viktor stared at her while asking the one question that he wanted a clear answer, "Then why did you push me away without letting me have a say?" Watching how she finished her drink while he set his aside for a moment as he waited to see if she'll say anything.

Setting her cup down, deciding against asking for another, but she tilted her head over to him, "You were fine without me so why ask now?"

"So tell me why would you want someone as toxic as me around you when you were at your prime, when you have your career at hand?" Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't face him as she stared at the bottom of the glass while firmly stating, "I did you a favor and it gave me a better chance in recollecting myself."

"Akira you don't understand."

"Neither do you."

Chuckling, she leaned back while shaking her head as she looked over to him who kept an eye on her, but the former skater pointed at the Russian, "Yet I can see right through you, a man who is dying with the lack of inspiration who is doing everything in his power to search for that motivation. To be reborn once more," Her eyes soften, she could imagine the times she saw how the man before her has gone through so many changes, but every time he wasn't completely whole which was clear now, "I've seen it before and I see it now..."

"Then maybe we can fix each other," Moving over to her, Viktor wanted to see if there was a chance that things could be fixed so it'll be brought back to when they were good friends before anything ever happened.

"When you put two broken people together, they either fix each other or break each other further," Resting her head against her hand, she took in a deep breath before tiredly responding back, "Which is why I refuse to be a coach or any form of guidance for Yuuri. I simply can't."

Rubbing her eyes, she felt tired of everything and she took a deep breath while closing her eyes for a moment, "But you wouldn't understand everything I've been through over the years."

His eyes trailed her every moment, but he kept a distance like usual and now that they talked about some of the things that were left unsaid between them. He felt tired for some reason, but he chuckled to himself before resting his head against hers, "So we're on the same boat."

Leaning against his shoulder, she kept her eyes closed as she whispered, but she could sense her voice waver, "Always," Pulling away, she checked the time to see that time seem to fly, Akira sat up as she stared at the table in front of them before speaking up again, "Viktor can we just let it go."

He had other things to worry about and if it's the only thing that could possibly help then he'll agree. Sighing under his breath, sparing a glance over to her, "Yeah," But they both knew they're were far from over, there were things that they needed to talk yet it was enough for the time being.

Standing up, Akira adjusted her coat along with her scarf while muttering to herself, "I need to get going. I'm not one to drink much anyways."

However, her attention shifted back to her old friend, she was painful aware of how he can get whenever he drinks to the point that he's drunk and she honestly had her fair share of run ins when he's in that state. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to her and she offered a faint smile, "But take care of yourself, Viktor, please just don't drink too much. Okay?"

Waving it off, Viktor smirked at how she would say something like that to him, "You don't need to worry about that Akira."

"I'll... I'll see you later," Pulling away, she took her leave while bidding her farewell, "Goodnight Viktor."

Akira can't help herself from worrying over the man since she knows how he can get if he drinks too much because she has experienced a few of his drunk moments. Which she doesn't enjoy to see or hear what he says when he's in such a state, so she hopes that Viktor will listen when she told him to be caution about how much he drinks especially after their talk that wasn't the best.

"Goodnight Akira," He watched her leave, leaving him alone as he leaned back in his seat as he thought about what they spoke about. His eyes landed at the empty glass cup in front of him while glancing over to the spot that the former skate once sat, Viktor sighed before he decided to have another drink before heading back to Yu-topia Katsuki since he needs to teach the two their routines, but for now he's going to spend some time thinking.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I really appreciate and enjoy your reviews, they always make my day when I hear your thoughts/opinions on the chapters :) Since school is on break for me, I'll have some time to work on a few chapters and if I'm lucky I'll have chap 3 uploaded later this month as well. Also I took a bit longer in uploading this chapter due to some issues surrounding my laptop crashing a couple times that ended up damaging my file for this chapter a few times and I really needed to take a break since it discouraged me for a bit especially when I had to rewrite this about three times before finally finishing it without a problem. So forgive me if the update took longer, but I'll try to have a short time gap between uploads if nothing gets in the way again. Do tell me if you wish for shorter chaps instead or if I should continue with how they are, I'll like to hear your opinion. I've decided to do one-shots for each of my fics revolving around Christmas since the holiday season is coming along, so I'll have that up around the time but I'll have more information when I upload those explaining the connections or resolving any questions about the placements within the main fics.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It's only been a few days since the announcement of the small competition set between Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki. But what Akira didn't know was if there was any real meaning behind it. So she kept away from the rink whenever it wsd occupied for the boys' skating practices, but mainly, she was avoiding the place due to the sudden media attention Ice Castle and Hasesu in general. The place received so much attention and it was thanks to Yuri's and Viktor's presences in Hasetsu. Especially now since they publicly announced the competition, and more people came to the quiet town in hopes to cover some stories on the event or get anything from the three skaters.

If she were to show up or have been notice then it would draw some unwanted attention onto her, which Akira isn't prepared for. She can't deal with the media, so Akira refine herself from nearing the rink or Yu-Topia or anywhere that was considered 'popular'. Instead she was busy at the music hall or at the ballet studio, and once most of the hype died out, the woman would visit the ice rink at night when there wasn't anyone present.

Which happened to be the case, and lucky for her, she was able to move around without feeling anxious at the thought of someone spotting her and asking questions she would rather avoid answering.

So during those times, Akira watched the news as she kept tabs on the whole situation in order to keep away from Ice Castle and Yu-Topia in hopes to avoid any reporters especially hearing that Hisashi Morooka also came to Japan.

But today, she decided it was about time to check the rink and see how the guys were doing, but Akira won't deny she kinda doesn't want to, in fear that something will happen. Especially after Yuri put her on the spot for what happened between them and she honestly doesn't want to speak about the topic with the teen. There were things left unsaid and certainly with his current mindset, things won't go well if they were to talk things out, or if Akira could possibly explain herself to him without being ignored.

Entering Ice Castle, no one in sight, which was a surprise for her since lately there has been a crowd of reporters ever since news came out that Viktor was in Hasetsu, Japan, and then discovering Yuri Plisetsky travel to Japan as well. But once the announcement of the competition came out, everyone lost their mind as they attempted to gain information out of the ice skaters. But she somewhat expected to see many one or two people roaming around the building, and it wasn't the case at all- it was pretty quiet. Which was thanks to the sign stating that the rink was closed off due to private sessions involving the upcoming competition.

Yuuko wasn't present in the lobby, but maybe she was busy in the back while the others were already in the rink practicing. So Akira decided to just walk down to the rink expecting to see the three on the ice already. However, instead she saw the two Yuris sitting around as they adjusted their skates, seeming as if they barely arrived not so long ago, but their coach was no where to be found.

Furrowing her brows, she didn't see Viktor anywhere and only to see that the other two were waiting for him to show up. Akira would've thought that he'll be a bit more serious especially with an upcoming competition between the two, so it worried her to know he hasn't arrived yet.

Ice skating isn't something Viktor takes lightly and surely something came up to cause a delay.

Glancing between the two, Akira hoped that at least they'll know where the Russian was, "Where's Viktor?"

Keeping his attention set on the ice right in front of him, Yuri managed to cool down from his last encounter with Akira, but the blonde still didn't want to have anything to do with the former skater. So the teen continued to give her the cold shoulder, but he still answered her question, bitterly responding back, "That moron was out all night." Then he frowned to himself, he couldn't believe that Viktor hasn't shown up or decided to take their competition serious and that alone irritated Yuri to no end.

Meanwhile, Yuuri finished tying his skates, but he was worried about Viktor since the man didn't really say much when he went out last night nor was he up when they went down to ice rink. At first, he expected to see his idol already at the rink, but he wasn't there, which the Russian teen commented that Viktor is going to show up late, so they were on their own until then.

Still it made him wonder, he isn't too aware of Viktor's personal life aside from whatever the media made public, but Yuuri could only assume by the teen's tone and attitude towards Viktor's actions that it wasn't something new.

Yet Yuuri was anxious about everything, he furrowed his brows before whispering to himself, "I believe he didn't wake up this morning, but I don't know when he came back from his outing last night."

Standing up, moving over to the entrance of the rink, Yuri frowned to himself before harshly stating, "Heard he was drinking until dawn." Snorting to himself, still not believing how reckless his so called mentor was during such an important time. "Dumbass."

Muttering to herself, "Dammit, Viktor," Akira had to hold herself back from face palming once hearing that Viktor decided to have a night out in the town, but to hear that he went out to drink, which only might he certainly over did it as usual.

It always causes problems one way or another and she wasn't going to handle something that could possibly arise from this.

 _I swear to- When I see him, I'm-_

Sighing to herself, already thinking about what to say to him once he shows up. Pondering over her words, especially, when the two of them haven't spoken much after the night when they talked for a bit at some bar, but afterward, they were both doing their own thing, and neither of them spoke since then.

Yet she couldn't just have the two male skaters lounge around until Viktor shows up since no one knows when he'll appear, so Akira decided to step in the time being, "He'll show up in a bit, but for now you two should practice by yourselves until then."

Glancing between the two who turned to look at her, but she was a bit more caution about Yuri since the blonde wasn't exactly welcoming of her. The raven haired skater nodded, he didn't saying anything else once entering the rink but Yuuri glanced over to the teen who stood beside the entrance of the rink. Wondering if he'll refuse or if the blonde will push aside his own personal issues and practice their routines.

Yuri held his cold stare locked with hers, narrowing his eyes slightly while Akira kept her stance despite the conflict between them, but he only turned away before muttering to himself, "Whatever."

The two boys were off practicing their assigned routines, neither saying a word to the other, but each would spare a quick glance to their opponent. Both have a lot of work to do and none of them are willing to lose so easily either, so they continued to practice on their own for the time being.

Watching from the sidelines, Akira leaned against the small boarder that divides her from the ice, and all she could do was watch the two practice on their own, but she felt a part of her wanted to step onto the ice as well. She couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious especially when Yuri is in Hasetsu, and without a doubt he'll say something about how much she's been off the ice and probably other things as well.

The blonde will only compare her to her former self and Akira can't bear hearing it from him or from Viktor or anyone close because it'll only stir up some unwanted emotions. Curling her fingers at the possibility, nervous, and faint sense of fear, as she reconsidered the idea again.

Snapping back to reality, her eyes studied the markings that were left behind from the blades as the two danced across the ice. Furrowing her brows, Akira debated if she should stand back and watch from afar or to join them on the ice. It's been awhile since she last skated with someone on the ice or actually had someone on the sidelines.

 _Maybe... Maybe if I try skating with other people present on the rink then..._ Stepping back, convincing herself that maybe she'll give it a shot. Akira looked over her shoulder to her bag, hesitant, but slowly walking over it as she opened it to reveal her own ice skates.

Sitting down, her eyes glanced between the skates within her grasp and to the others who were skating. She skated on her own for some time now and always ended up failing or remembering things she doesn't want to relive again, the never ending ghosts that won't stop haunting her mind. But she hasn't skated with someone else for so long, or with someone on the sidelines watching, and Akira began to think it might ease her nerves.

To have someone there unlike before when she was left alone.

A sense of support.

Taking in a deep breath, watching how the others skated only wanted her to try but a piece of her was afraid. Looking back at her skates, nodding to herself while fully convincing herself to take a step forward, _Then I'll do fine..._

 _...Right?_ Doubt always manages to weave itself into her, weighing down on her, but Akira shook her head in order to get rid of the doubt. Furrowing her brows as she began to put her skates on, _...Nothing can happen if others are around..._

Once her eyes landed on the floor, she wasn't aware that her skates have been tied up and ready to go, and all she needed was to just enter the rink. She wasn't sure if she's actually mentally prepared to stand up and take a step onto the ice while the others are there. An insecurity she can't seem to get over or maybe she's just self-conscious because Akira doesn't want others look down to her. More importantly she's can't look at someone like Yuri in the eye if she can't prove to the people who's opinions matter most to her that she's still capable to stand among the people without falling.

 _I got to try... At least..._

Moving over towards the entrance of the rink, Akira took a deep breath before taking a step onto the ice. Keeping her focus on the ice as she skated away from the guys and hoping that they'll keep to their own agenda.

Meanwhile, the guys were focus on their own routines and practicing certain moves to perfect them so they could incorporate them into their routines with ease. Not noticing another figure take onto the ice. They continued to mind their own business as they awaited for Viktor to arrive any moment if they're lucky, but they'll take advantage of the time they got to improve.

Yuuri was hesitate, not sure how it'll play out, he's not one good enough terms with the Russian Punk to ask anything from him. Sure, they're rivals but it doesn't mean they hate each other- well that's could be one sided or maybe not.

So he brought himself to look over to see Yuri perfectly execute a jump that, he, himself couldn't confidently land, but seeing how the teen was a natural. It only showed that Yuuri was far behind the blonde when it came to confidences and jumps.

Yuuri finally decided to get some help from the teen, building up the courage to call out to the Russian, "Uh... Yurio...?"

Sharply coming to a stop, Yuri was annoyed by the new name he was given, but he still answered back as he sent a cold glare, "What?"

"Please teach me how to land a quad Salchow, please," Yuuri bowed as he asked the blonde for assistants. He knew the teen was far superior than him in jumps. But once the deafening silence hit him, Yuuri looked up while nervously awaiting a response from the Russian.

There wasn't any clear answer straight away instead Yuri only stared at the older skater with a static look that didn't reveal any possible hint in what his decision will be. With every passing second, Yuuri began to feel anxious as he regretted in asking such a request from the Russian Punk, but his eyes widen once hearing a response.

"Fine."

It was a quick answer, but it wasn't easy as Yuri thoroughly thought about the request. But in the end, he wanted to beat Yuuri when the Japanese was more skilled so it could be a fair competition between the two of them instead of an easy win. Yuri wanted a serious rival, and not someone who couldn't do a simple jump.

So the blonde agreed, however he quickly frowned once seeing how Yuuri looked at him in shock once hearing the teen accept his request. It annoyed the Russian for a moment, ignoring the rambling that soon came from the older skater, but Yuri only told him to stop his constant tortuous babbling before he reconsiders and takes back his offer. Saying that he was only helping because it wouldn't be fun to win against someone how can't do something so simple like a quad salchow.

In return, Yuuri smiled as he chuckled at the teens reasoning and soon after agreeing with him. It was a fair justification. Adjusting his glasses, he was a bit relived to know that Yuri didn't detest him like he thought he would but instead it they're only rivalry between them without much personal attachment to it.

Looking away, Yuri narrowed his eyes once he noticed Akira skating alone on the other half of the rink. He wasn't expecting to ever see her skate but the Russian Punk won't deny it was a bit nostalgic seeing the former skater on the ice again. To see that there's still potential in seeing Akira skate like before- before everything began to fade.

Turning away, he still kept a watchful eye from the corner of his eye to see if Akira could skate like before.

 _So she's skating again, huh?_

Slightly impressed, but not enough to wipe the slate away. The blonde fully turned away as he decided not to put anymore attention on her, and shifted his focus on giving instructions to Yuuri.

Yuuri was distracted for a moment, taking notice of Akira practicing on her own and watching how the woman still could skate without an issue. Yuuri carefully observed the step sequence she did, which was executed perfectly, but he saw how her jump wasn't as smooth as he expected. He couldn't look any longer since Yuri snapped at him in order to gain his attention.

The two worked together, listening carefully while observing how to properly perform the move. It wasn't difficult for the teen as he continued to provide examples before standing off to the side to see if his rival could perform well.

Releasing a big puff of air as he watched Yuuri fail to land the jump yet again. The blonde shut his eyes before telling him to try again, but he frowned to himself once hearing someone hit the ice yet again, and he sighed in annoyance. However, Yuri opened his eyes to see that it wasn't Yuuri who failed another attempt, but instead he saw that it was Akira who must of failed one of her moves.

He then saw that she managed to catch herself by placing a hand onto the ice, keeping her from actually falling like before.

But his attention quickly snapped over to Yuuri once seeing that he skid onto the ice once more. Straightening himself, Yuri harshly retorted, "You suck!" Motioning him to carefully watch his every move, Yuri prepared himself to do another example while frowning over to Yuuri, "Watch me do it one more time."

Once completing his example the blonde stepped aside, giving Yuuri the space to attempt the move one more time. However, there wasn't any improvement and it irritated Yuri as he watched the Japanese skater fall onto the ice again. Folding his arms, frowning to himself as he bitterly thought to himself, _This idiot... Prefect with his step sequence, but can't even land a stupid quad Salchow!?_

Yuuri got back to his feet, brushing off the fall before he attempted the jump again and hoping to at least land it even if it's not smooth. He was nervous beyond belief especially having two other skaters on the ice who are fully capable of landing a jump like no tomorrow. So there was this hidden pressure hanging over him, trying to make sure not to fail again in front of the Russian Punk.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri spared a glance over to see how Yuri held a stern look of disapproval and how his cold green eyes pierced through him like a dagger. Quickly looking away, Yuuri curled his fingers as he began to move along the ice again.

Watching intensely, the blonde wanted a worthy opponent and surely if the man can't do a quad Schawlow then it won't be much competition. Yuri narrowed his eyes, not sure how the raven haired skater isn't capable of succeeding a simple jump. But his eyes widen once hearing another sound and without thinking Yuri turned towards the source to see Akira back onto the ground.

"Akira?!" Yuuri didn't attempt his jump once seeing the former skater skid onto the ice. Calling out to her, concern if she gotten herself hurt, "Are you okay?"

 _She fell...? How the hell do you fail something like that?!_ The blonde couldn't wrap his thoughts around it, hardly ever seeing the woman mess up on any move before, but this was the second time that she fall. Frowning to himself, Yuri could only assume Akira was rusty, but even that, he expected her to keep her former presence the same like before.

From the corner of his eye he noticed that Yuuri was going over to assist her but before the man had the chance to move. The blonde sharply cut in, "Worry about yourself, moron!"

"Now do it again!" Stopping him from leaving his own practice , Yuri took the moment to interact with Akira again and see what the hell is going on.

Yuuri didn't argue with the teen so he resumed his practice while letting the Russian go assist the woman. Who has got up by now but remain sitting on the ice, and Yuri frowned to himself as he came to terms with a possible decision _, Maybe she shouldn't be skating again then, for her own damn good..._

Coming to a complete stop, crossing his arms, Yuri snorted, "What the hell was that sorry attempt? Don't tell me you suck too."

From the corner of his eye he saw that he finally gotten her attention. Clicking his tongue before retorting, "Tck- I never seen you fail something like that before."

However, Akira just sat there in silence, but she was fully aware of Yuri standing beside her and commenting. Listening to him, but still no response, which gotten the teen to crouch down a bit since he thought that she must be spaced out. But Akira could only remember how the boy reacted when he first saw her a few days ago as those words echoed within her mind.

 _'I hate you'_

Exhaling, she recalled the words that made her think much more about the issue. Leaning back against her hands, but Akira looked over to see the blonde, "Tell me about it." But she did take the moment to smack the teen up side the head, to knock some sense into him even if it was light move. She still didn't take too kindly to his attitude as of late and she wanted to make it clear.

"What the hell!?" Yuri glared, he wasn't expecting that from her, and neither did he like the sensation of being scolded somehow- not by her when she had no place to lecture him anymore like before.

Resting her arms over her knees, Akira sighed to herself before her eyes fell into the ice, "You know... I've been thinking..." She didn't have anyone in particular to talk to aside from Minako or Yuuko, but it didn't work as much since they don't know her whole story. But Akira wanted to be open and maybe reconnect with the past, to maybe settle it down for good.

Her lips twitched, a faint smile appearing as she looked up at ceiling for a brief moment before glancing over to him, "Once you've hit rock bottom, there's only one option left, and that's up."

 _Right..?_

Removing her eyes from him, laying back onto the ice as it's harsh touch made her skin crawl at the remembrance of a dark day. Not bothering to look at Yuri, she remain still as she spoke up without much thought, "But you wouldn't know, Yuri, you don't know how cold the ground is especially after just laying there..."

 _You've been one to always fight against anything... Always a hard worker..._

"This is all I've known for some time now..." Taking a deep breath, picking herself up from the ground while trying to make light of situation, "But I'll get there so you shouldn't get too carried away with those comments."

Skating away from the boy, Akira spared a glance over to the blonde who was still irritated by her sudden act. She already decided to step out of the rink and leave the two alone to practice. However, Akira and Yuri quickly snapped their attention over to the sound of ice being scrapped followed by Yuuri hitting the floor.

"Hey! You're doing it wrong!" Snapping at him, Yuri scolded the man while skating over to him.

Getting back to his feet, Yuuri adjusted his glasses while apologizing for his slip up, "Sorry."

Finally arriving despite not being in the best shape, Viktor opened the doors as his tired eyes tried to focus, but he still felt like he needed to catch some sleep. Still he pushed it all aside, he needed to coach the two, shouting out once entering the room, "Sorry I'm late!"

But Viktor was taken back when he noticed that they already began without him and it's not simply the two Yuris on the ice. He was surprised to notice that there was another figure on the ice as well, "Huh?"

 _Akira...? What-_ Before he could even progress what was going on, his eyes caught sight of how the blonde teen was actually assisting Yuuri instead of arguing with him. Something Viktor expected him to do due to previous interactions between the two _, Yuri... helping Yuuri...? What did I miss?_

He won't deny that he was indeed surprised, but Viktor was going to hold those questions for a different time. For the time being he's going to play it off as if he didn't see anything in particular, "What were you practicing just now?"

Yuri froze and his eyes caught how Yuuri was also surprised to finally hear Viktor cut in, but the two didn't look over to the silver haired man as they shouted back in unison before skating away to do their separate routines, "I'm gonna check my choreography!"

Meanwhile, Akira has already gotten out of the rink once seeing that the Russian legend finally decided to bliss them with his presences. Removing her skates, tucking them away into her bag before heading over to meet up with Viktor who was watching the other two from the sidelines.

"Viktor," Greeting the late coach, but she furrowed her brows once seeing him a bit more clearer.

"Hey Akira~!" Smiling, Viktor welcomed the woman but in truth he didn't plan on running into her at the rink or at all if he was being honest, "Didn't expect to see you here."

Walking up to him, she saw how tired he was as if he didn't sleep enough after his night out in the town, but she couldn't help herself from laughing at how he looked. "You look awful." Covering her mouth, seeing that he didn't even fix his hair so he kept his messy bed hair like he rolled out of bed without a care in the world.

"Aww... thank you," Viktor smiled back, he ran his hand through his bangs as he played along, but he can't deny he's tired and he didn't get the chance to see himself in the mirror before heading down to the rink, "I do my best~"

Shaking her head, not impressed with what he's up to as of late, but Akira didn't know how to approach the matter. "You're a real... What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Blinking, he looked over to see his two current students as he answered, "I'm going to see if these two improved."

"Come on," Tugging him away from the rink, Akira decided against it and instead planned to take the man away for a bit.

Stopping her, Viktor was surprised by her actions. But he knew he needs to do his job, however, she didn't let him finish his sentence, "Hey! I'm already late and I-"

"No, you could do that at a later time when you're actually ready," Cutting him off, she glanced over to the other two while explaining herself to Viktor. "It gives them a bit more time to practice and bond, so it also gives you enough time to actually get cleaned up and wake up before hitting the ice."

Turning around to face him, her arms crossed as she asked him the question that has been bugging her, "But where did you go last night?"

"Oh! A place called Nagahama Ramen~!" Viktor clasped his hands, remembering the place he went to last night and he smiled at the food he pleasantly enjoyed.

Raising a brow, questioning him as she expressed her dislike in his actions, "Drinking until dawn as well?"

Scratching the back of his head, chuckling as he shamelessly admitted, "Yeah."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Akira sighed before staring at him when she commented, "You remain me of those stereotype college frat boys that movies portray, you know."

Shrugging, correcting her statement as he joked around with the subject, "Well, I am a bachelor, so you're close, but not quite~!"

"Viktor!"

They stopped once hearing Yuri's voice cut through the air as the teen called for Viktor. The two of them turned to see the blonde reach the edge of the rink as he demanded to know where they were heading off, "Where the hell are you going?!"

His eyes remained unfazed at the boy's tone, but Viktor shifted his gaze over to Akira who responded back to Yuri. Viktor honestly didn't have much to say to the question so he left it to her to explain. Yet he was confuse- no, surprise she'll talk with the teen after what happened before.

Cutting in, Akira pulled Viktor along with her as she called back to the Yuri. Explaining herself a bit before the two of them left them alone at the rink, "I'm taking him away for a bit, so it gives you two time to fix anything in your programs before he gives another evaluation on them when his brain is actually wake to work."

Frowning, the teen narrowed his eyes over to see Viktor for a moment before turning away sharply as he responded, "Tck- fine."

Chuckling, Viktor glanced over to Akira as they began to head out of the room, "Always looking out for me, huh?"

"You're too much, Viktor," Rolling her eyes, she sighed to herself before chuckling at the thought as she turned. "But never enough." Pinching his cheek, Akira laughed to herself as she watched his expression change underneath her fingers.

"Ow!" Pulling back, Viktor frowned to himself as he placed a hand on his cheek. He was taken back, never expecting her to do such a thing, but Viktor knew Akira used to do that to him.

"Akira~! That's not nice," Whining, Viktor rubbed his cheek before pouting and he folded his arms in the progress, "Pinching my cheeks as if I'm a child..."

"You're basically are one."

"So!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Viktor stretched his arms out, smiling down to Makkachin that is following right beside him as he strolled though Yu-Topia. He already finished his job for the day of coaching the two and now he sent the two of them off to the waterfalls because he believed the two of them needed discipline. He wasn't greatly impress by their work they showed him today, but it's a start and surely the two of them will move onto the second stage.

But he had to admit that he felt a bit more refresh with the help of Akira who took him for coffee and brought him back to Yu-Topia for a while before returning him back to Ice Castle. After their little morning, Viktor hasn't seen her and he could only assume she's off doing her own thing alone for majority of the time. Honestly, he didn't really have a clue in what she could possibly spend her time on.

He hardly asked much about her personal life in Hasetsu, unsure what she does on her free time. But the town is small so it's not like there's much to do, aside from sight seeing because he'll happily admit there are nice sights to visit and places to sit down to enjoy the scenery. It's quiet, comfortable, and how the atmosphere is different from Saint Petersburg like a breath of fresh air. It also made him notice what he missed from his own home, realizing the some details once they've disappeared.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Akira and from what he could assume she was heading towards the hotsprings, but Viktor froze. Not sure what to do or if he could approach her and possibly start up a conservation to see where they stand. But instead he found himself avoiding the woman as he hid. However, Makkachin had other plans as the large dog left his side and Viktor attempted to stop his companion, but it was too late.

"Makkachin, no-!" Remaining in his spot, Viktor couldn't help himself from face palming at the sheer luck he had, _Why do you do this to me?!_

He watched in horror as his beloved puddle ran off towards the woman that he has yet to find the proper way of breaking the ice since the night they chatted. And the morning was rather tense even if they tried to ignore it and pretend nothing was wrong. Especially now when Akira decided to help him out and give him a bit of time to clean up before returning back to the rink.

Keeping out of sight deciding to let Makkachin greet Akira and hope that his poodle would return without giving him away. Maybe he'll think of something to say for the time being.

"Hello to you too Makkachin~" Akira was taken back by the sudden appearance of the large poodle, but she welcomed the dog warmly. Crouching down, petting Makkachin who in return was too excited to interact with the woman. Her expression soften at the old memories as she stared at the poodle _, He has gotten a bit bigger since the last time I saw you, you were a young pup despite almost knocking me down_

She was wrapped up with poodle, cuddling the large adorable dog, "Aren't you a cutie, huh?" Giggling, Akira couldn't help herself from smiling as she continued to enjoy Makkachin's company.

But the woman furrowed her brows for a second once realizing that the dog wasn't accompanied by the renown Russian skater. "Hmm~ Where's that owner of yours? He has to be around."

Taking a deep breath, Viktor stepped around the corner to reveal himself as he called for his dog who still didn't return to his side, "Makkachin~!"

"Well, I'm not surprised since you're always around your precious poodles," Akira looked over to see the man appear, she laughed lightly at how he attempted to call for Makkachin to go to him.

Folding his arms, Viktor watched how Makkachin was enjoying his time with Akira. He commented, "I have to keep them out of trouble."

"Or they keep you out of trouble," Standing up, Akira corrected him while teasing him about it as she looked over to the puddle, "Right, Makkachin, you're the one keeping him in line~"

"Makkachin, you're supposed to be on my side!" Making a scene, laying down beside his companion while acting overdramatic, but he couldn't keep a straight face as he laughed at his own behavior. Raising a brow over to Akira, he wasn't sure why she was in Yu-Topia and he didn't expect to see her so soon again, "What brings you here?"

Kneeling back down beside Makkachin, placing an arm around the large dog as she responded, "I usually come here after practice or after dealing with some heavy work. Stress relieve and all that."

"Forgot to mention earlier," Sitting up, Viktor began to poke through the sensitive topic that he wanted to know more about. Recalling how he saw the woman actually standing in the rink with the others, "I've noticed you taken up skating again, you even got your old skates, which you need to patch up before something happens."

But he watched how she didn't show much interest toward the topic. Victor noticed how her skates were outdated and he could safely assume Akira hasn't taken care of them since her skating days _. Maybe I can help her get a new pair or patch them_

"I know, but I'll do that at a later time when I get the chance. It's not really my focus, you know." Dragging out a sigh, fully aware of the fact that she needed to fix her skaters or simply buy new ones, but Akira couldn't. Doing so means accepting and it's something she's not completely ready to do. Shaking her head, allowing her eyes to meet his before giving a shrug on the matter, "Don't get used to that, I only went to check up on the two and since it was the two of them practicing... I thought I should try as well... I guess..."

 _Maybe I should try skating with other people for... reassurance..._

Waving him off, remaining him of his new job position, "But you should just run along and do your job as coach." Finally standing up again, joking for a moment before she takes her leave, "Since you arrived late this morning. Very unprofessional of you to do."

"Ah yes, I remember clearly and you dragging me away from my job too," Turning it against her, clarifying the detail she overlooked as he brought it up. Then he told her where the others were and why he wasn't with them, "But at the moment the two are doing their work out routines, so I'm not needed,"

"How did they do then?"

"Uhh... both need work, barely at the first stage and they need to prove to me that they're ready for the next stage," Tilting his head, Viktor thought back to what the two presented to him earlier today and he wasn't impressed per say, but he knows they still need work before they're prepared.

"Did you tell them about stages?"

"Nope~!"

"Should've known, you're never straightforward on things like this or on most things," Folding her arms, not surprise in how vague Viktor's teaching approach were and she wasn't going question it any further. Best to remain out of his business along with the whole skating competition that's set between Plisetsky and Katsuki. Instead, Akira planned to leave and do what she came for before returning home, "I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before."

"Maybe- You and I can do something?" Stopping her, he wanted to see if there's a possible chance for them to properly hang out without making anything awkward between them, "Show me around Hasetsu, how about it? You showed me around Kyoto, and even Tokyo when we went for a day of adventure."

"Care to be my tour guide again?"

Her brows furrowed, unsure what to think of to show the Russian around since there isn't much to show that Yuuri probably already shown, and she knew Viktor needed to use his time wisely by training the two underlings. But she'll like to hang out and maybe start anew, to have a friend around that isn't a girl and more in tune to her personality or what's left of her old self. "I'll... I'll consider the offer, but for now I'm just going to enjoy the hot springs-" Quickly cutting him off before he had the chance to say a word or attempt to joke around. Akira beat him straight to it, emphasizing the word, "- _Alone_."

Closing his mouth, Viktor chuckled to himself knowing too well that she'll stop him from saying anything. Letting it be, he called for his beloved puddle to join him, "Makkachin, come on."

But he witness how the puddle chose Akira over him and Viktor couldn't help himself to lay down on the ground as he acted once again in hopes to gain Makkachin's attention along with seeing if he'll get the woman to laugh at his childish antic. "How could you betray me~!? Makkachin you're the one."

Opening one eye, he looked over to see the sweet innocent look that his precious dog held as he simply sat there watching the man try to get him to join his side. "I'll never live with this, how could you, Makkachin~?"

"You can't tag along Makkachin," Motioning the dog to go, Akira smiled at how Makkachin stood up almost knocking her down in the progress. Petting the puddle, trying to have him join his owner, "Go, go with Viktor."

"Maybe I can steal you away, but not now," Teasing, she scratched Makkachin's ears before letting him go, watching how the large puddle leaped into his owner before showering the Russian with affection. Her expression soften, seeing how the two of them were, _I know how much Makkachin means to you Viktor_

"Aren't you generous?" Sitting up, Viktor had his arm around Makkachin as he made a remark back before she left.

"Take care of him Makkachin, surely you'll do the job," Shaking her head, waving farewell to Makkachin while taunting Viktor which gotten a response from him.

"I can take care of myself Akira!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Chuckling, waving him off as she continued down the hall towards the springs.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading and I really appreciate it.**

 **I'm fully aware that it's been so long since my last update. I've been busy and put majority of my fics to the side until I had the time to continue. So forgive me again.**

 **I will admit that my original intent for this fic was to flesh out the large cast of characters that didn't have the proper time to be used within the time frame, and to just explore the world in general. So I wanted to use this fic to simply explore. But I've lost motivation to carry it out.**

 **I'll also say that I won't be too focus on this fic compared to some of my others that are in progress, but I do have future chapters for this story already planned out and some are in progress.**

 **But I can't guarantee that I'll continue this story, and I've debated for some time whether to leave this story here unfinished or not. And I think I might leave it here for now, and maybe I'll return to finish it if I'm back in the mind set to continue it. If not then this will be the last chapter.**

 **I hope you all understand.**

 **-I've done a one-shot related to this fic. This story was going to hintto it in later chapters without adding flashbacks. But just as I said above, I'm certain that I'll be leaving this fic on this chapter.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


End file.
